Get a Clue Sherlock
by Kaosumi
Summary: I grew up with Sherlock after my mother was put in a coma. The car crash we were in caused me to develop amnesia. Sherlock's power of deduction was incredible, so how was it that he missed my falling in love with him? Will Sherlock see the clues I have laid out for him or will he come to his own enlightenment a little too late? A girl can only take so much ignorance.
1. Younger Life

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my third story! I'm sorry it's so short but I'm hoping that this story will be interesting enough that it does well. Here's to hoping! Set in BBC Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

* * *

I would tell you that being in love was something wonderful to experience, but then I would be lying to you, because it is not at all wonderful when you are in love with Sherlock Holmes. I would love to say that we met by chance and automatically knew we were meant to be, yet again, that would be lying to you.

My mother, Patricia Newheart, was a friend to Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. I guess they were close, seeing as how my mother had helped name their son when he was born. My mother was really good at giving names to people and things that really defined them. Five years later, I was born and like my mother was there for Mrs. Holmes, Mrs. Holmes was there for my mother. My mother was at a loss for what to name me. My father would have liked to have named me Jessica, but my mother hated that name, and seeing as how my father was dead, so was that idea. Mrs. Holmes suggested that I be named Hannah, but that was my mother's middle name and she didn't wish to pass it on. Turns out my eyes shown like blue colored crystals and being new to the world, my mother thought it clever to put them together. I would have thought she could have named me something better than Crystal Newheart, but such is life.

So as most childhood friend love stories start, mine started with Sherlock protecting me in his own way. Unknowingly and heartlessly. My aunt once told me that Sherlock did not happen to think that my name was very clever and that I should at least be named something less breakable. My mother however, thought my name suited me.

I was five when I remember my first meeting with Sherlock Holmes as my official friend. I was outside on my swing set when his mother came over to visit my mother. He was uninterested in their affairs so he came to intrude into mine. I would say I was swinging and having a good time when he walked out from between the open sliding glass doors, but that would lying to you. I was sulking to be honest. I was to start school in in the fall and I honestly did not want to leave my mother alone in the house all day because I did not at all know what "I am going to work" really meant.

He strode over and stood in front of me, and there he stood quietly, till I had gotten angered by his constant, never blinking stare.

"Go away." I said angrily as I looked up at him.

"That would make you happy wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would."

"Then no." he said as he took a seat in the empty swing next to me.

We said nothing for a good hour or so when he suddenly started to swing. I looked at him slightly confused and annoyed. _How dare he have fun at a time like this?_ He must have read my mind because he smiled at me.

"Your mother will be fine when you go off to school. She'll come pick you up and you guys will eat dinner and do your homework together. Like nothing ever happened."

I returned my gaze to the ground and thought about it for a moment. I smiled and looked at him.

"You know what? You're right!"

"Of course I am."

I started swinging with him and for once, I actually felt happy. It wasn't long after that that Sherlock's mother called his name for them to leave. He ruffled up my hair when I stopped swinging and stood beside him.

"Does this mean we are friends now?" I asked as he started to walk away.

"Obviously." He replied as he walked back into the house.

I grinned ear to ear and sat back down on my swing. That was the day Sherlock Holmes gained his first friend and I gained a best friend.

Kindergarten started off hard for me but, just as Sherlock had said, my mother was fine at the end of every day. My first summer off from school was a letdown. My mother worked every day and I had not yet been told what it was my mother did for a living, but it always wore her out. Once the summer started my mother had to find a place for me to spend the day and day care was out of the question seeing as how we lived in a small house and apparently all of our money went to the bills. Mrs. Holmes had come by with her son yet again this weekend to celebrate my first summer vacation. I was all but annoyed when she showed up. That was until I saw Sherlock behind her. He walked in, taking off his shoes in the process, and walked right outside. My mother shooed me off after him while she talked to his mother.

I did as I was told and went outside to find Sherlock sitting under the big oak tree. It had grown in the corner of the yard so most of the yard was shaded. I walked over to him and sat as close to him as he would let me. He was reading a rather large book. I had a fifth grade reading level and considered myself fairly smart, however, the book he was reading made me feel like the kid I was. The letters were so small that I could have sworn they had just made lines on paper and called it a book. At some point Sherlock had noticed my confusion and he smiled at me.

"Some things are better left to those who are older." He chuckled.

"I would argue with you on how I am old enough read that but it looks like a bunch of lines to me."

I looked up at him. Sherlock closed his book and placed it on his other side.

"I'm sure it does to someone like you."

I frowned at him.

"You're mean Sherlock."

"I am aware of this."

I giggled a little when admitted he was mean. I never would have thought he would agree with me.

"You don't have to put your book down you know. I'll just take a nap while you read."

I leaned my head against the tree.

"You sure about that?"

He picked the book back up.

I nodded as he opened it again. I was bored after about an hour of watching him read so I began to fall asleep and before I knew it, I was watching eyelid theatre. I have no idea how long it was that I slept but when I woke up, I was leaning on Sherlock's shoulder and his head was leaning back onto my head. A smile ran across my face as I looked up at him. As I looked at the glass doors I noticed that our mothers had gathered around it to watch us as we slept. I waved at them and they waved back.

Mrs. Holmes motioned for me to come to the door. I made sure not to wake Sherlock as I got up and went to them. She opened the door as my mother walked away.

"How would you like to spend every day this summer with Sherlock?"

I stared at Mrs. Holmes, shocked at the question, so it took me a moment to smile at her.

"I would love that very much Mrs. Holmes."

"Good. He'll be your babysitter till you're in high school ok?"

I nodded to her question as an answer. She smiled and then kissed the top of my head. I smiled and I walked away as she closed the door. I got on the swing and started swinging. _I couldn't be happier._ Sherlock woke up not too long after that. He laughed as I tried to jump out of the swing and land without falling, but I wound up planting my face in the grass anyway. I laughed with him when the pain in my nose went away.

"You thirsty?"

He got up and walked over to me. I smiled.

"Yes."

I sat up quickly when he offered his hand to me.

"Water it is then."

I took it and he helped me up. He shook his head at me as he walked to door.

"I don't want water."

I made a face at him.

"Too bad."

Sherlock slid the glass doors open and walked in.

Every day that summer went pretty much like that. The next summer was different. We spent the whole summer together at his house. It was on the edge of town and was a two-story brick home. It was so fancy on the inside that they had marble tile as well as marble kitchen counters. It was basically a mansion but it was small. It was that summer Sherlock decided to pull me in on his detective work. His idea of fun was most definitely _not_ my idea of fun. Scavenger hunts were fun to do on the occasion, but every day there was something new to find in a new hiding place. This was starting to get old for me.

It was around the beginning of the third week that I decided to protest against his insane obsession with finding things and solving the reason as to why they were either like they were or why they were broken. We were outside in the woods somewhere, headed in no particular direction, looking for god knows what, when I sat on a log and refused to budge.

"Tired already?"

"I refuse to do this anymore Holmes."

"I highly doubt you have any other choice."

"Then I'll stay here or go back to the house."

"Do you know the way back?"

"That way."

I pointed in a random direction behind us.

"Get lost then." Sherlock stated as he stood up from the ground where he was studying an animal's footprint. I whined as he made his way over to me.

"Let's go. It's getting dark and I would rather not get lost because I cannot see three feet in front of me."

Sherlock grabbed my hand. I stood as he practically dragged me off my log. He led us home in no time at all. He was quiet the rest of the evening and so I went home thinking I had in some way angered him. He never asked me to join in on his adventures ever again.

The rest of those early years are a blur to me. If you were to ask me what happened after that particular Monday, I would tell you that I for some reason cannot recall what all went on in my life until I entered high school. I was later told that this was due to a car crash my mother and I had gotten into. She slipped into a coma so Mr. and Mrs. Holmes took me in. I couldn't remember who they were, but I trusted them, and they packed our little house up and moved it all into the three spare bedrooms on the second floor of their house. I got to know the Holmes family all over again.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! :3 I'm not so sure if this will interest very many people but here's to hoping.**

 ** _~~Leave some love~~_ Comments welcome. **


	2. Life After the Move In

**Hey guys! Sorry my updates are so slow lately. Christmas has me running around like a crazy person. Here's the next installment of excitement!**

 ** _~~Enjoy~~_**

* * *

It was around eighth grade that I noticed Mr. Holmes was a quiet office man, who happened to be a lawyer. He often times brought his work home with him, and his work, more often than not, happened to be some of his more upscale female clients. He never really spent any time with Sherlock or me, and I eventually understood why. Mrs. Holmes was a therapist of some sort. She was kind and loving, so most of her clients appointments were at the house, so she could be around if ever we needed her. Mrs. Holmes spent her free time in the kitchen when she wasn't working. She wasn't much of a cook per say but she tried so hard to keep us fed by her own hands. Sherlock and I spent a good deal of time together this way. I would help Mrs. Holmes cook when Sherlock allowed me too. I had a hard time understanding why he didn't want me cooking until the day came when I got my first burn. Mrs. Holmes never heard the end of that one, I didn't either to be honest. Later that same day, I learned that I was afraid of thunder. Who would have known? We haven't had a storm come through since I moved in so this was a surprise. My fear caused me to hide in my closet. It was late so I hadn't wanted to bother Mr. and Mrs. Holmes with my fear. Eventually, the thunder became too much for me. I began to cry as silently as I could and hid under a quilt Mrs. Holmes had brought from my house. I fell asleep once I was exhausted. Morning came all too soon and I found myself waking up in my bed. I was confused but shrugged it off.

I stretched and began to get out of bed when there was a knock on my door.

"Crystal?"

 _Sherlock?_

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

He opened the door and walked over to my bed. He sat on the edge beside me and shook his head.

"You shouldn't hide in your closet like you did."

I looked off to the side to stare at the floor. _So Sherlock found me huh? I would never have guessed._ He hooked an index finger under my chin and lifted my gaze to his.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone gets scared from time to time."

I nodded at him.

"I'm sorry Sherlock."

He smiled.

"Come on. I've got something to make you feel better about all this."

He got up and walked towards the door.

"Coming?"

I got out of bed and followed Sherlock down stairs and into the back yard. There was a red box with a pretty black bow on it sitting in the middle of the yard. I looked at Sherlock and he motioned towards it.

"Open it."

"What is it?"

"Go find out."

I smiled and ran over to the box. I carefully lifted the lid and looked inside. It was there that I found a beautiful red Irish Setter puppy. He was too cute for words. I lifted the puppy out and hugged it. I looked over at Sherlock.

"What's his name?"

"Redbeard."

I smiled.

"I love him Sherlock."

"Good. He'll be our pet from here on out. We'll have to train him but I think he'll learn quickly."

I smile grew wider.

"Can I sleep with him?"

"He's yours at night and mine when I go on an adventure."

I nodded. Redbeard grew up fast and turned out to be a fast learner, just like Sherlock said. Sherlock would never admit it, but he loved Redbeard just as much as I did. Redbeard helped me get through thunder storms and slept with me every night. We were two peas in a pod.

Unfortunately, Sherlock was strict on me where his parents weren't. He was overly protective of me and drove away any and all of my love interests. Sherlock had no friends himself and I often times thought he felt like I shouldn't have any either. What few friends I had entering high school NEVER came to the house. They would have left me the same way my other friends left me, angry and hurt. As smart and as kind as I was, this left me with the ability to tolerate anything Sherlock did. I couldn't hate him even after he burned a book a friend had written for me. I soon found myself lonely seeing as Redbeard had recently started hanging around Sherlock more than he would with me and at some point, I began sleeping in Sherlock's bed. This bad habit started half way through eighth grade when Redbeard started sleeping in Sherlock's room. This lasted for a few months, maybe a year, and ended when I turned fourteen and started ninth grade. It was around this time that I became more aware of Sherlock's presence around me. I became nervous around him when we were left alone together, so I started avoiding him. However, Sherlock didn't take too kindly to that decision. He had just gotten a violin for his birthday from his father and not only did he play it in the room beside my bedroom, he also spent most of his time playing it in a room he got all to himself…at school.

You see, Sherlock had graduated high school the year I entered it. So I spent a great deal of my time avoiding the fact that a college student was watching me. This hovering around me thing pissed me off half way through the year. That must have been his payback to my avoidance of our alone time. Sherlock soon began to insist on helping me with my homework while I was still at school. The man was too smart for his own good and flaunted it to me repeatedly. I got flustered every time he got close to me. I couldn't let him see me that way, so I started catching a ride home from friends as often as I could.

Tenth grade was a nightmare and Redbeard passed away during the summer before junior year. I was sad yes, but Redbeard wasn't doing well so I was prepared for his passing. Sherlock on the other hand, not so much. Junior year proved that teenage hormones suck. I found my emotions becoming deeper and more annoying. However, I had gotten taller by then and I felt more like a women, so my emotions were apparently a normal thing to feel. I soon figured out that I was in love with Sherlock. Oh how I wanted to tell him. However, my five foot five inches to Sherlock's six foot five would make me feel inferior, so I would cower down the moment I decided to tell him how I felt. I was such a midget compared to that man…I hated it. Woman or not…I was scared of saying anything because of how short I was.

Sherlock had many admirers even though he was cold to everyone around him. Girls would flock together in herds to whisper about him. He waited outside my classroom door once and dragged me to the car to take me home. It was that time of the school year that the junior and senior prom was to be held. I did not, under any circumstances, want to let Sherlock know about this event. He would state that it was an unnecessary occasion for children to hook up and behave like the animals they really were and that he wanted me to have nothing to do with it. So I stayed quiet the whole way home. My best friend was the only person he couldn't drive away from me no matter how rude or cold he was to her. Her name, was Codijette. She was from America and on a scholarship for studying abroad. Mrs. Holmes invited her to live with us; little did she know that Codi and I were already the best of buds.

Codi showed up on a Friday afternoon when the weather was in a bad mood. It was raining, no, it was pouring so hard it was difficult to see anything around you. I had waited at the small front gate under the umbrella Sherlock had forced upon me before I could even reach for mine. I think I was out in the rain for about thirty minutes when the taxi showed up. I knew exactly who it was when the strikingly red hair came out of the back door. Codi grabbed her luggage after I paid the cabbie and thanked him for coming all the way out here. She made a mad dash to my umbrella holding all her stuff. I swear she brought everything including the kitchen sink. We giggled together a little as we were both thinking the same thing, at the same time, and we knew it. The both of us took all the luggage to the front porch and sighed heavily in relief as we set everything down. I shook the umbrella off and opened the front door.

Codi was amazed at the house. Mrs. Holmes walked over to her and welcomed her home. Mrs. Holmes took Codi's hand and dragged her around the house showing her every nook and cranny there was in the house. I took all the luggage to the last room on the second floor. Lucky me it was right next to my room so it was like sleeping over without actually ever leaving. I was so excited that I could hardly contain it. However, my excitement lasted all of about a minute when a cold voice came from the doorway.

"She's only here for a year. Two at the most."

I sighed hard and turned to the door. Sherlock stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He was wearing a black suit and his tie was undone and hanging around his neck. I glared at him so I wouldn't blush.

"When her scholarship is up she will have graduated, so leaving or staying will be her decision Sherlock. Not yours."

Sherlock smiled at me mischievously.

"There's no need to be so defensive Crystal, I was just stating the obvious because she can't live with us forever."

He walked over to me as I rolled my eyes.

"Tie this for me." He said as held out both sides of his tie.

"Ask mother to do it."

My tone was cold.

"She's busy."

"Then wait."

"I will not wait when you are perfectly able to do it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh. Fine."

I took Sherlock's tie in my hands and began to tie it for him. His stare burned through me and made me nervous. I tightened it for him when I was done and walked away from him.

"Going to another one of your father's dinner conferences tonight?"

I headed for the doorway.

"Yes, actually. How'd you know?"

"You only ever wear the navy shirt to his dinners."

"Good eye."

"Shut up."

I blushed lightly as Sherlock followed me out of the room and down the stairs. Sherlock's father greeted us with a smile. It wasn't a real smile but one that was pushed, forced, and fake. Oh how I had begun to hate that man. Cheating on his wife and Sherlock never said anything to the man about it either. I could only imagine that this dinner would involve a promotion discussion. Mrs. Holmes and Codi came back around to the front door as Sherlock and his father left. I was so relieved to see her. She stopped beside me to catch her breath as Mrs. Holmes kept walking and talking without her.

"Is she always this talkative Crystal?"

Codi stared off after the woman and shook her head.

"Pretty much. She's lonely and we don't get many visitors who stay longer than a few minutes."

"I'm sure, but that much, that fast?"

She looked at me confused.

"What part of 'not many people stay long enough for her to get in a single word' did you not understand yesterday?"

We giggled together and I headed upstairs as Codi followed me. Once we were at the top of the stairs I nudged Codi's arm and pointed at her door.

"That room's yours and the one beside it is mine. They have a connecting door by the closet so we can have a sleep over without actually sleeping in the same room."

"Why do they connect?" Codi asked as she walked into her new room.

"Mrs. Holmes said I used to be afraid to sleep by myself so she had a door put in between my room and Sherlock's so I could sneak into his room and sleep with him without waking him up."

"Before or after the car accident?"

"I have no idea…I believe maybe after the accident because it didn't last long enough for me to remember ever doing so."

Codi began to unpack a bag that had her knickknacks in it.

"That sounds nothing like Sherlock. As far as I can tell, he's not friendly enough to do something so sweet for you."

"Tell me about it. I think his mother tells me these things just to make me blush."

"Well, you are the one who developed a crush on him to begin with."

"Tell me something I don't know."

I sighed and plopped on her bed. We talked about how much stuff she had brought with her the rest of the time she unpacked. I had offered to help but Codi wanted certain things in certain places and told me to just lay where I was. She finished within the hour. She plopped on the bed beside me.

"Now that that's done, what would you like to do?"

"Food. I would like food now."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Pretty much."

We laughed together again and got up to walk back down the stairs.

"Where did Sherlock go by the way?"

"Hm? Oh, he went with his dad to yet another one of his dinner things."

"Do those happen every week?"

"Recently they do."

"That's weird."

"No, that's normal."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

Codi changed the topic as we got to the bottom of the staircase.

"When did Sherlock move his bedroom across the hall from yours?"

"Now see, that's what I'm talking about. I don't remember his room being beside mine."

"You have got to be kidding."

"No, I'm not. I have times where the amnesia kind of catches up with me. Like I've freshly hit my head again."

"Did the doctors tell you why that happens?"

"They think it's the stress of knowing my mother but not, knowing my mother, know what I mean?"

"Not really. But I think that if you go see her, things might come back to you."

"I've seen her. I love her to death, I know I do, I just…I don't remember her. Not like I should anyway. I know she loved me, cuddled me, and was a good mother…I just don't remember her doing it."

"Maybe one day you will."

"Yeah, maybe."

We walked into the kitchen to see what was for dinner. Mrs. Holmes was just setting a pair of plates down on the breakfast bar when we walked in. Codi and I headed over and sat down in front of the empty plates. Mrs. Holmes put a plate of stakes down in front of us with a pot of mashed potatoes, a smaller pot of macaroni and cheese, as well as a gravy boat full of gravy made from the juice that the stakes created. Codi and I filled our plates and ate to our hearts content. Sometime later, Sherlock came home without his dad. Codi and I had just left the kitchen when we saw the front door open and close behind him.

I told Codi to go ahead and get her shower and that I would meet her upstairs in a few minutes. She nodded ok and walked off. I looked at Sherlock who was putting his umbrella down.

"How was dinner?"

He turned to me.

"Fine."

"Good. You've eaten then. Your mother is doing the dishes so if you wish to tell her how your father will not be coming home yet again tonight, I'd suggest you do it now, so that she doesn't break her new plates."

I crossed my arms and began to head up the stairs.

"You seem to be in a rather foul mood. I assume my attending my father's meeting is a problem for you."

I turned to him as my anger began to rise.

"It's high time your mother knew what your father is up to!"

"What does it matter? They have an understanding that they must do their jobs and do them thoroughly."

 _I've had enough._

"She's my MOTHER TOO!"

I screamed at him. I had finally lost my temper. Sherlock seemed surprised at my outburst.

"Crystal…"

Sherlock couldn't finish his thought. He seemed speechless for a change. I got fed up with looking at him. I went up the rest of the stairs and slammed my door shut. Codi was toweling her hair dry when I came in.

"You ok?"

She looked at me and hung the towel on a chair.

"I'm fine but Sherlock needs a heart."

I was pissed.

"My room has a microwave so I'll make popcorn while you get a shower and calm down."

Codi half ran to her room as she said that. I giggled slightly and did as I was told and took my turn in the shower. When I had gotten out Codi was already on my bed flipping channels on the Telly. She was lucky I kept my sleeping clothes in the linen closet with my towels or she would have been flashed. I giggled to myself and sat beside her.

"Anything good on?"

She shook her.

"Not unless you want to watch something boring."

Codi frowned slightly.

"I hope I didn't skip prom just to have another boring evening."

"Boring is not in my vocabulary."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

It was then that Codi got up and plugged in a movie. She refused to tell me what it was till we got to the menu screen. The telly pretty much told me for her. I rolled my eyes as she played The Proposal. She laughed as I did so.

"I think I've pretty much worn this movie out."

"Never seen it so shut up and watch it."

We laughed a little as it started. I think I ate most all the popcorn by myself a third of the way through the movie. The empty bowl was shoved into my face and I took the hint to go make more. I went to my mini food pantry, and to my dismay, I was out of popcorn. So with a sigh and a friend pointing at my door, I went down the stairs and into to kitchen in search of more. At least another box or even a bag would do. The kitchen food pantry was at my rescue, for when I opened it; there were so many new boxes of popcorn I almost cried. Yes, popcorn was important to me. It was plain awesomeness made from a vegetable, I mean starch. I thought that while I was down here I mine as well pop it too so that I didn't disturb Codi's movie moment. I took a box out and closed the pantry as I took out two more bags and put both in the two microwaves to pop.

"It's rare for you to run out of popcorn."

 _Oh great._

"I haven't had time to restock, let alone eat any lately. Get what you want and leave me alone Sherlock."

"A bit snippy aren't we?"

"Not any more than usual."

"You're angry with me."

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Never."

I rolled my eyes as I tried so hard not to turn into the raving lunatic that was cussing him out internally. Sherlock was the last person on Earth that I wanted to see right now let alone talk to. Though my ignoring him worked for me, it seemed to bother Sherlock a bit so he decided all on his own, that it was ok for him to take a seat on the island beside me where I had placed myself without thinking.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?"

"Mother has known about father for a while it seems. She has it in her mind that so long as he's sleeping in her bed every night there's nothing to worry about."

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't fathom Mrs. Holmes putting up with such nonsense. She was never one for putting up with something that was out of her perfect spectrum, so believing Sherlock was near impossible for me. However, he's never lied to me before so why should he start now? I shook my head trying to get it back to reality. This made Sherlock laugh slightly.

"Having a hard time believing me aren't you?"

"I always do."

"I am sorry that you had to hear it from me like this but mother never really was one for telling people her problems."

"I know she's not, but that's just taking it too far don't you think?"

"She does what she has to I suppose."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you Sherlock?"

"Very much actually."

It was then that the popcorn beeped in completion. I hopped off the counter and opened both microwaves to take out the bags. I opened one as Sherlock watched me. His stare began to bother me. I had figured out some time ago that I was crushing on him. Sherlock of all people. The man had no friends so why did I ever think that a relationship with him would even work? _Why does it feel like I've come to this conclusion before?_ I blushed slightly and poured the popcorn in the bowl I had brought down with me. The second bag was opened in a slightly hurried fashion. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me.

"Either you're getting sick or you're in a hurry to get away from me. Which is it?"

"I am most definitely trying to get away from you as fast as possible. Chatting with you is making me miss my movie and the very precious time with my best friend that is being wasted on someone who does not deserve my time to begin with."

Sherlock frowned a little at this statement.

"This is about prom isn't it? You didn't want to go with Codijette being here, so why be so emotional about it? Unless, you were hoping that someone would ask you to go with them. That someone being someone you like, they would have to be close to you and you don't have many friends so that narrows it down a bit."

"What part of SHUT UP do you not understand?! Yes I wanted to go. Yes I wanted a guy I'm crushing on to ask me to go with him, but because of you he has no idea how I feel and because of YOU he has the unearthly idea that dancing is animalistic and would never go to such an occasion to begin with. So yes, I will take my anger out on you because actually going is different than the idea that someone you like may like you back enough to ask you out…and out being to a dance, at school, where everyone will see you together. Happy now?"

I picked up my bowl, leaving the kitchen to Sherlock and his mind palace. He would be thinking on what I said for a while seeing as how his conclusion would never lead him to himself. Now-a-days, I stayed so angry with him that liking him was impossible…till I would see him in his bath robe after his shower later that same evening. Oh how I hated my head at those moments. I blushed a deeper shade of red as I went up the stairs and back into my room.

I sat back down by Codi, placing the bowl between us as she reached her hand into it and began eating the popcorn again. She was too entranced by the movie to notice my red face and I was thankful for that. I would hate to have to sit through another teasing session as she told me how silly I was for not telling Sherlock how I felt about him. The movie soon ended after that and we both went to bed. Classes came and went and before I knew it Codi and I were graduating together and headed off to college.

* * *

 **I do sure hope I didn't run through that too quickly for you guys. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Stay tuned to find out! Let me know how I did!**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


	3. College Days

**Hi guys! I got this written and edited as fast as I could manage. Hope you like it!**

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

* * *

College was easy compared to high school. Nothing felt better than being able to choose what time in the morning I had to get up and get to campus. Oh what a life. My best friend was living with me, she was on her way to being a doctor, and Sherlock was out solving crimes like he has always wanted to. I was just arriving at campus when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. Thank god it was Codi.

"Hello?"

"Hi!"

"Hey Codester, what's up?"

"You on campus already?"

"Yeah, why?

"Because I wanted to meet up for lunch."

"Oh ok. Yeah, sure. Where did you want to meet up?"

"Cafeteria alright? Or do you just want to get some fish and chips at the food truck by the student union?"

"Food truck if that's cool with you."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Awesome. How far away are you?"

"I'm here already."

"No way in hell."

"Turn around Crystal."

I turned around to see Codi standing by the bus stop. I laughed as I hung up the phone and placed it back into my pocket. I walked over to her as she smiled.

"Ready to eat?"

"Always."

We giggled together and headed to the food truck to order. Once we did that we headed over to table located by the lake that was on campus. It was small, but beautiful none the less. We ate and talked about our classes seeing as how we didn't have any together. However, the peace didn't last long as a certain someone walked up with another man. Sherlock took a seat beside me causing me to scoot over.

"This here is John Watson. He's new here so be nice to him."

John nodded at us.

"Hello."

"Welcome to the gang John. My name is Crystal and this is my friend Codijette, but you can call her Codi."

John shook hands with Codi, then me. Codi scooted over so John could sit beside her. He took the hint, sitting down with his hands in his lap. I looked at John and studied him for a moment. He seemed nervous with the way he was quite unless spoken to and the way he was fidgeting his hands under the table. I went cross-eyed for a moment when I noticed Sherlock's deduction skills were rubbing off on me. I was going to kill myself if I started that mess.

"So, John." I started, eager to get my mind off of anything related to Sherlock.

"What are you going to be majoring in?"

I went back to eating once more while I waited for him to respond.

"I'm studying to be a doctor."

I didn't have to look at him to see the smile on his face, I could hear it.

"No way, me too!" Codi exclaimed as she found something in common with the man. He was good looking I admit, but he was not at all my type and Codi could have him all she wanted. The two of them carried on a conversation in their own little world leaving me to deal with Sherlock. He hated to be ignored at any point in time.

"They're going to get a long splendidly."

"I hope they do. He seems nice enough from what I can tell. Just hope he's not as insane as you are."

"I'm not insane. I'm simply a human being who functions on a higher intellect than most."

"Insane. I've known you for too long to think any different."

"I am not insane. I'm a genius, and a bored genius at that."

"I refuse to play one of your deducing games. Leave that to your brother Mycroft."

Sherlock turned to look at me.

"What do you know of my bother Mycroft?"

"That he's smarter than you."

He glared at me.

"When did the two of you meet?"

"Back when Redbeard died."

"Has he mentioned me?"

"I refuse to say."

"Stubborn as always I see."

"Never changes Mr. Holmes, never changes."

He smirked slightly at my statement. Sherlock then proceeded to eat one of my chips. I frowned and poked my fork at his hand as he reached for another one.

"You should share you know."

"Don't you have other things to do besides bother me on my lunch break?"

"No, not really."

I sighed heavily in aggravation. If there was any point in the day that I wanted to be alone, it was then. Sherlock decided to stare off into the distance, thank god. I looked over at Codi and shook my head as she and John were carrying on about what they liked to do as hobbies. I wonder if Sherlock and I could ever talk like that, albeit I highly doubt it. He was not one for carrying on about things as trivial as hobbies. No, he liked to talk about murders and missing persons at the best of times. Otherwise, it was all about how bored he was and needed something to occupy his time with. That usually led to a conversation to who I was interested in and me telling Sherlock to bite me, for I was never going to tell him such things.

I finished my lunch and walked over to a trashcan to throw it away. Once I had done that I turned around to walk back to my table but to my dismay, Sherlock was the only one sitting there. He had moved to where Codi and John had previously been sitting and was studying a leaf that had landed on the table. I looked around and found Codi in the distance walking with John to a class they most likely shared. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the sight. I hated couples being all sweet and romantic but that was because the man I was in love with was a psychopath, no, sorry, I forgot, a high-functioning sociopath. I wasn't even sure he could feel.

I walked over to the table and sat back down against my will to walk away and leave Sherlock in his own little world. However, I had four hours to burn so why not? Sherlock let the leaf go in a gust of wind that carried it off to the lake beside us. I followed the leaf as it traveled to lake and smiled as it made ripples in the still water. Such simple things made me happy. Sherlock took notice of this and got up to walk off somewhere.

"Where are you going Sherlock?"

"To bring back more leaves."

"What do you want to do that for?"

"Experiment."

"Not again."

"Yes again."

He walked all the way over to the oak tree that was over a thousand years old and started picking up the leaves that had fallen. It was fall you see, so everything was shedding its leaves so it could prepare for winter. When Sherlock had what he thought was enough, he walked back over to me and sat back down. Another gust of wind came about and he let go of, around four of his collected leaves, and I followed them to their journeys end at the lake. One found its way to a Red Robbins' nest as it had swooped down to the water to retrieve it.

I smiled yet again as this sight made me happy, and then it dawned on me what was going on. Sherlock was trying to make me smile. He was doing this on purpose. But why was he doing it? Was I that sad to find out Mr. and Mrs. Holmes had gotten a divorce? I tilted my head slightly to the left as a confused look came across my face.

"What is it?"

"Why are you trying to make me happy? You never try to do anything, let alone anything nice for someone to make them happy."

"I said this was an experiment, did I not?"

"You did, however, this is different than any experiment I have ever seen you conduct."

"Either you like or you don't. Make up your mind."

I smiled and shook my head.

"I love it Sherlock. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

This silly little game carried on for some time and before I knew it Codi had come back with John. The two of them saw what was happening and awed in endearment at the same time. They scared the crap out of me, given the fact I was off in la la land. I turned to them with a jump in my fright and hung my head when they started laughing at me.

"Not funny guys."

"You scare too easily Crystal. I can't help but laugh at a moment like this."

A moment like this would call for laughter under normal circumstances, but Sherlock was being sweet for a change…and to me of all people. John sat next to Sherlock and nudged him in the ribcage as a sign that he was hinting that he had picked up on Sherlock's feelings for me. Sherlock gave John a confused look. Codi sat next to me as I frowned at the table. The boys had started an argument over something like the military but I couldn't hear them very well for the fact that Codi had started whispering to me.

"He has his moments doesn't he?"

I smiled and looked at her.

"That he does, but they never last long. This has to be the first time he's actually paid attention to me in a way that didn't mean I was his sister and he had to."

"You think maybe he might be maturing into his feelings?"

"I doubt it. He never does anything for anyone without some sort of benefit to himself. This time being that he hates to see me cry. Big brother syndrome at its best."

"He'll admit it sooner or later."

"Later is exactly like never."

I giggled a little and nudged Codi.

"Next topic of the day, you seem to get along swimmingly with John don't you?"

"We're friends." Codi stated as she looked over at John in a slightly shy manner. He was telling Sherlock how he had found a mysterious wound on the back of a body the medical students were using. Sherlock seemed bound and determined to solve what that wound was. I smiled and gave Codi a knowing look.

"You like him don't you Codi?"

"Well…maybe a little. He is very sweet and charming to boot."

"Well then ask him to the ball you big ninny."

"Oh I could never do that, we don't know each other that well."

"You've got all month Codi. The ball is the THING here. We can plan a way for you to make him fall for you and the two of you attend it together."

"If John goes with me, who's going to take you?"

"I know who I want to take me, but I'll have to trick him into it."

"Tricking Sherlock won't be easy."

"I know that. It'll be all the more fun though."

"You love making him feel like you're smarter than he is."

"Yes, yes I do."

We giggled together and got up to leave. To my surprise John stood too. We looked at him in confusion as he smiled at us.

"Please excuse me if this seems shocking, but a lady should never leave a table without a proper goodbye."

I smiled wide and I smiled hard. He was perfect for Codi and I knew it. Codi smiled.

"Thanks John. I'll see you later in class."

Codi blushed slightly and John nodded at her. I waved bye to him and to Sherlock who nodded back at me as well. As Codi and I walked off, the smile on my face began to hurt my cheeks. Codi looked at me and laughed.

"Any reason your face looks like it hurts?" Codi asked as we stopped in front of my art class.

"Yes there is. Codi, John is a total gentleman. He stood as we left for god sakes. You're going to the ball with him at the end of the month if it kills me."

I walked into class as I heard Codi mumble something like it would but I couldn't be sure. All I heard was my teachers nagging. She was basically threatening one of my fellow students to either finish his sculpture or fail the class a third time. I already knew he had to work night shifts at the diner down the road to pay for college classes by looking at him. He had flour still on his jacket indicating he had taken an extra shift early today and had come straight here after getting off. He looked tired and inattentive, meaning he had hardly slept at all last night and cared less for what the teacher had to say. He was also twisting a ring around his left ring finger. I assume he's newly married and worried about his wife at home because she was either sick or pregnant and having morning sickness issues. This was also being based on a receipt, currently sticking out of his right jacket pocket, for an herbal tea that was well known to the older generations for helping mothers get over the morning sickness. Though who was I to deduce such things? I certainly wasn't the infamous Sherlock Holmes now was I?

Class felt like it took forever to end. I thought I was done for the day but luck has a way of biting me in the rear end. Turns out my 'big brother' so to speak, signed me up for one more class. Why? Maybe so he could wait outside the door to walk me to the bus. A bus he would not ride if it were the last bus on Earth. Lucky me. However, when I walked out of class I found John waiting on me. Confused I asked a most obvious question.

"What are you doing here John? I thought you would have waited on Codi in order to walk her to her next class."

John smiled at me and nodded behind him.

"Sherlock wanted me to ask you not to ride the bus today."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I do anything of the sort?"

John put a hand on my shoulder. He was friendly for someone I had just met earlier today, albeit it felt more like a brotherly touch than that of someone with different intentions.

"I know this is going to make you angry but Sherlock wants you to go to a crime scene with us."

He was right. I don't do crime scenes and I most certainly do not do dead bodies. I was squeamish. You gag like you're going to puke and I will gag right along with you. If I see organs or smell blood I turn a nice shade of pea green. This is why I never went into business with Sherlock Holmes. I literally couldn't handle it.

"John."

"Yes?"

"Tell Sherlock to shove it where the sun don't shine."

With that said, I walked away about as fast as I could. Codi would get an earful of it tonight when she got home. To think Sherlock would go so far as to ask someone else to try to get me to a crime scene. Was Sherlock losing his ingenious mind? I most certainly hope so. It would be poetic justice if you ask me. Arrogant fool. I would rather be stuck in an elevator with rotting fish than help him solve a murder.

Then it donned on me. Sherlock was trying to ask me for my help. The infamous Sherlock Holmes who could solve any case given to him, needed help, my help. Since when does Sherlock need any help? What was it that Sherlock couldn't solve? It was then that Codi put a hand on my shoulder scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Sorry."

She walked around to stand beside me.

"You were just standing in the middle of the hallway staring into deep space. I was afraid aliens had taken over your mind."

She smiled.

"My god, Codi, don't do that!"

I half yelled at her.

"No, aliens haven't taken over my mind…yet. I was just realizing that Sherlock was asking for my help."

"Why would he do that?"

She looked just as confused as I had been a few moments ago before I saw my life flash before my eyes. I was easy to scare. Duly noted.

"I was just wondering the same thing."

"I guess he must be in a true pickle for him to go to you for help."

"He went to John, who came to me, to whom I denied his asking me to skip my bus ride home."

"I bet John would have preferred to have been anything other than his messenger."

Codi scrunched her face up in order to agree with the thought.

I giggled and nodded.

"I agree with you. That reminds me, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Canceled. Do to the fact the lab was blown up earlier today."

"Is that what all those sirens were for about an hour before lunch?"

"I guess."

We shook our heads in union as if disappointed in everyone. We really were to be honest. I would venture a guess that she and I would agree that someone really didn't want to attend class for the next few days. We weren't complaining, it was just typical. Codi and I headed back to the area around the lake. We had about two hours to kill till we could go home. I should have gone to my study hall but I didn't have any homework nor did I have a need to study for anything. I found that period useless on days like this, so I don't go.

Codi sat on the opposite side of me when I sat on the wooden picnic bench seat. She sat her books at the end of the table and I sat my backpack next to them. She looked at me with this really weird excited looking smile and it bothered me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're face doesn't say it's nothing. You're face says you're excited over something."

"I can't be excited to hang out with my best friend instead of going to class?"

"No."

"Too bad. Get over it."

We laughed again. We were doing a lot of laughing today for some reason. Maybe it was the fall weather messing with us.

"So, Sherlock is in need of your help huh."

"Apparently. Though he's never needed it before."

"He may want to discuss a theory with you."

"Now that I believe. John lives with the man, why doesn't Sherlock talk it over with John, instead of sending John to tell me not to go home. Which is creepy mind you. Sherlock usually just kidnaps me."

I furrowed my brow in frustration. This is exactly why I moved out. Codi threw a leaf at me. I looked at her confused.

"No getting lost in thought, I'm still here."

"Sorry."

"It's not ok. I'm insulted."

"Get over it." I said as I laughed.

Codi frowned at me.

"You're no fun at all are you?"

"Not at this moment no."

"Meanie."

"Who's a meanie?"

"You are."

"But you love me anyway!"

"It's a sisterly love but yes, yes I do."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck her tongue back out at me. I shook my head and looked at my bag.

"What's the matter Crystal?"

"I just noticed something."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"My cellphone's not in my pocket but in my water bottle holder on my bag."

Codijette looked at my bag and frowned at it.

"You never leave it there."

"I think Sherlock took it and put it back."

"You think he looked through your phone?"

"I think that and I think he put his number in it…"

I took the phone from its resting place and opened it. I went to my contacts section and sure enough, Sherlock's information had been plugged in. Now I hate to say this, but I never wanted his contact information. I didn't want to join in on his work. I didn't want him asking me to go get milk. I was not his fetch it person. He had John. He could leave me alone. That brought me to question of why John was at college if he was already a doctor.

I looked at Codi and handed her the phone.

"He really is a pain isn't he?"

"You've no idea. By the way, isn't John already a doctor?"

"Yeah, he's picking up refresher courses though in order to keep his doctorate degree up to date."

"You mean his certifications?"

"Yeah that."

She handed me my phone back and I shut the screen off. This was going to be a really long day. I moved into 221c Baker Street and Sherlock moved into 221B; now John was living with Sherlock. I dropped my head on the table and groaned.

"You gonna help him?"

"I don't think he's giving me much choice in the matter."

"Thought I'd ask."

"Really now?"

I looked up at her.

"Only because you're cooking dinner tonight."

"Don't remind me."

"Too late."

I stuck my tongue out at her again. She laughed and handed me a soda. I took the bottle, opened it, and drank some. I sighed in relief as I felt the liquid run down my throat. I was apparently parched and didn't know it. Codi and I spent the rest of our time together discussing possible dinner selections. I got headed towards the bus stop as Codi walked off towards her job. She was a waitress in the evening so I usually always cooked dinner. I rounded the corner of the last building on campus as I thought about getting some groceries on the way home. I stopped halfway to the bus stop. I groaned in defeat as I stared at the bus sign. Guess who I had not expected to see standing by a cabbie? This was a bus stop mind you, but that wasn't the point.

* * *

 **Sherlock is strange one isn't he? I was thinking about following the episodes from here on out. Let me know what you guys think about the story so far!**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


	4. The Blind Banker part 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around! I'm breaking this episode into three parts so the chapter isn't too long. I so hope you all like how I've fitted Codijette and Crystal in.**

 **~~Enjoy~~**

* * *

Of all the people who could have been waiting on me, it had to be Mycroft. _Since when did Mycroft take a taxi?_ _Didn't Sherlock just solve a serial murder case where the killer was a cabbie?_ I frowned as I walked over to Mycroft.

"Where's your car?"

"I wanted a change in scenery."

"So you took a taxi here?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Sherlock wants me to help him with a case."

"Would you like to go home instead?"

"I would love to."

Mycroft opened the door to the taxi for me.

"After you."

"Thank you."

I climbed in and set my bag in my lap as Mycroft got in.

"Two two one Baker Street please."

The cabbie drove away from the college as I turned to Mycroft.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He smiled and twisted his umbrella.

"How is he?"

"He's fine as far as I can tell. A bit clingy if you ask me, but fine. Why do you ask?"

Mycroft looked at me.

"You know how I worry about him."

I nodded. I worry about Sherlock too, in a way.

"He's clean Mycroft. Has been for a while now."

"Good. How about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm a P.I. getting an art degree, so you tell me."

"Is my little brother really bothering you that much?"

I rolled my eyes as he looked at me.

"I moved out of the house to get away from Sherlock and what does he do? He finds where I went and moved in on the floor beneath me. I love Mrs. Hudson, really I do, but this is getting a bit ridiculous."

"I see. You would be more comfortable living with me you know."

I giggled.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that."

I looked out the window as the cabbie pulled over. I got out and walked over to the door. I opened it as Mycroft rolled the window down.

"Crystal, should you ever find yourself in need of a place to stay, my door is always open."

I smiled and nodded at him as I closed the door behind me. My phone buzzed in my pocket so I pulled it out to look at the text I had gotten.

 _Will not be home tonight.  
_ _Staying over at lab partners flat.  
_ _Don't die without me.  
_ _-CS_

I shook my head. _Thanks a lot Codi._ I put my phone back in my pocket as Mrs. Hudson came around the corner.

"Crystal dearie, welcome home."

She kissed my cheek and took my bag from me.

"Would you like a cup of tea before you head upstairs?"

I smiled.

"Yes please."

I followed her into the kitchen as she set my bag down by the table. I never had any homework so my bag lived right where Mrs. Hudson sat it. Doing this with my bag guaranteed that she'd see me every morning. I sat with her for about an hour, drinking tea, and talking about Sherlock or Codi, but mostly Sherlock.

"So have you told him yet?"

I was confused.

"Told who what yet?"

Mrs. Hudson smiled at me.

"Come now dearie, I may be old but I'm not stupid. You've got a thing for Sherlock don't you?"

I like to have spit my tea back in my cup.

"How do you know that?"

"I can see it in the way you look at him. Him too for that matter."

"Sherlock has no feelings for anyone but himself. This I can assure you."

I finished my tea and sat the cup in the sink.

"Oh, I don't know. I think you'd be surprised at how Sherlock feels about you."

I shook my head.

"He'll take it to his grave Mrs. Hudson."

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs just as Mrs. Hudson called after me.

"Crystal, be a dear and take Sherlock's mail upstairs with you."

I took the envelopes from her and walked up the stairs. I went into Sherlock's flat as he never locks his door and sat his mail on the coffee table. I opened one that was addressed to both him and myself. It was a letter from someone looking for the Jaria Diamond. I rolled my eyes. _How does someone loose a diamond? Come on._ I left the letter on the coffee table as well.

"Why did my brother bring you home?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe he cares about me and wishes to spend time with me."

"You hardly know each other."

I sighed and picked the letter back up.

"This is a case. Either take it or deny it and no I'm not helping."

I pressed the letter into his chest as I walked around him.

"You were supposed to meet me after class. I wanted your help."

I walked up the next flight of stairs.

"You're doing that thing where you try to control me and it's not working."

To my dismay, Sherlock followed me up the stairs.

"I am not."

"The only reason you wanted me to go with you is so that I don't get any free time to see any of my friends."

I stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Mycroft wanted to know how we were doing. He offered an open door to me whenever or if ever I need somewhere to stay that is far away from you."

"Why would he do that?"

I shrugged as I walked into my flat shutting the door enough for me to lean out of but not enough for Sherlock to squeeze in.

"Go home Sherlock."

"You're not interested in my brother are you?"

"Good night, Sherlock."

I closed the door in his face and locked it, sighing as I walked away. I headed to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I walked over to the couch, sitting down as I bit into the apple. I stared out the window at the building a crossed from ours as I continued to eat the apple. _I should get a planter for the window. The curtains need to be washed too. Hmm. I wonder why Sherlock thought I was interested in Mycroft. Sure the man's good looking but Mycroft has nothing on Sherlock, in my opinion. I wonder why Mycroft is so worried. Sherlock hasn't used any drugs in a while now. Granted, if he's bored long enough, he might._ A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. I got up, wondering when it was that I threw the apple core away, and looked at my alarm clock down the hall. Eight a.m. I tilted my head. _Have I rally spent all night thinking about Sherlock?_ I shook my head and opened the door. John smiled at me as I opened the door fully.

"Good morning John."

"Morning Crystal. Is Codijette here?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry John. She stayed over at her lab partner's flat. She'll be back later though."

"Alright. I'm going shopping, do you need anything while I'm out?"

I smiled.

"You don't have to shop for Codi and me you know."

"I know, but I want to."

I nodded.

"We need bread and milk."

"Will do. Anything else?"

I shook my head.

"We have everything else. Thank you for asking John."

"It's my pleasure."

He started to walk away but he hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering about something."

I sighed lightly.

"You're wondering why I don't wish to help Sherlock and yet always end up doing so anyway."

"Uh, yeah. I don't mean to pry or anything, but has it always been like this between you two?"

"It's been like this for a few years now. I tell you what. If you can figure out what's going on between Sherlock and me, I'll tell you why. How's that?"

He smiled and looked at the floor before looking at me again.

"I'm starting to see the resemblance."

"Sherlock and I aren't actually related, you know."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

I rolled my eyes.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

He nodded and walked down the stairs. I shut the door and went to my room. I showered, dried my hair, and changed clothes. I had chosen to wear a black V-neck shirt, blue jeans, and my dress boots. I had just tied my hair back with a red ribbon when I heard a noise downstairs. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. The ruckus downstairs got louder. _I know I'm going to regret this._ I opened my door and walked down to Sherlock's flat. I walked in his door to see him swing a powerful uppercut to man's chin, a man that looked like he was covered in scarves, and the man dropped unconscious into Sherlock's armchair. Sherlock straightened up and immediately checked his reflection in the mirror, straightening his jacket and cuffs. He then dusted himself off and smiled at me before looking down at the man with disdain, as if indignant that he messed his suit up.

"Jaria Diamond?"

"Yes."

"Not interested?"

"Precisely."

Sherlock turned to face me and I sighed.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

I walked over to the man and put my hands under his armpits. Sherlock and I proceeded to put the man in the back of a taxi and gave the cabbie instructions as to where to take him, paying the cabbie in advanced. When Sherlock and I got back inside his flat I sat in John's chair and shook my head.

"I'm so moving to America."

Sherlock grabbed a book and sat in his armchair.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe so I don't get dragged into your insanity."

"I'm not insane."

I rolled my eyes just as my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket to read the text message I had just received.

 _Good morning.  
_ _-MH_

I smiled.

 _I don't know about good,  
_ _but it is morning, yes.  
_ _-CN_

"You're smiling. Why?"

I looked up at Sherlock.

"Does it matter?"

Sherlock looked over at me and sat his book on his knee.

"Am I not allowed to be concerned about you?"

I scoffed.

"No, you're not."

"Hm."

My phone buzzed again.

 _Have you had another spat  
_ _with Sherlock?  
_ _-MH_

 _Not yet, but the day is still young.  
_ _-CN_

 _True.  
_ _Do try not to kill him, will you?  
_ _-MH_

I smiled again.

 _I make no promises.  
_ _-CN_

I put my phone back in my pocket and swung my legs over the arm of John's chair so I could face the door. I had picked up a pad of paper and a pencil while waiting on John to come back. It wasn't too long after I had started drawing that John came back to the flat. John looked around the flat before looking at me. I waved at him as Sherlock spoke.

"You took your time."

"Yeah, I didn't get the shopping."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I had a row, in the shop, with a chip-and-PIN machine."

I smiled and raised my brow.

"You had a row with a machine?"

"Sort of. It sat there and I shouted abuse. Have either you got cash?"

I looked at Sherlock who smirked and nodded towards the table in his kitchen.

"Take my card."

John walked towards the kitchen where Sherlock's wallet was lying on the table, but before he got there he turned back to us.

"You could always go yourself, you know Sherlock. You've been sitting there all morning. You've not even moved since I left."

I shook my head as Sherlock tried to look nonchalant as he turned the page of his book. _I bet he thought about that fight he just had._ John picked up the wallet from the table and rummaged through it for a suitable payment card. If Sherlock even had one.

"And what happened about that case you guys were offered; the Jaria Diamond?"

Sherlock and I looked at each other before looking back at John.

"Not interested."

I looked at the floor and pointed at the sword beneath Sherlock's feet as he closed his book, using a piece of paper that looked like a receipt as a bookmark. Sherlock quickly put his foot over the blade and slid it further under his chair where John wouldn't see it.

"I sent them a message."

Sherlock's voice was firm as John sighed and rubbed at the table. Sherlock must have scratched it in the fight for John turned to us and I looked at Sherlock, who shook his head innocently. I looked back at John and shrugged. John left without another word as I looked back to see a smirking Sherlock.

"I can't believe you scratched that table."

"Wasn't me."

"Liar."

"What are you drawing?"

"Can I have the sword?"

"Maybe."

"Then maybe I'm drawing a cat."

Sherlock grabbed John's laptop and sat his desk as he opened it to turn it on.

"Password protected."

"Not anymore."

"I do so hope John learns to hate you."

"Why?"

I smiled.

"Because you're a pain in the arse and you're annoying."

Sherlock turned to me for a moment before looking back at the computer. It didn't take John long to come back with the shopping. I even heard Codi coming up with him. I walked over to Sherlock and leaned over his shoulder to read the e-mail he was so intently staring at. Sherlock and I looked at Codi and John as they came in with the shopping bags. We looked back at the laptop, ignoring them both. The e-mail was short but at least we had a job to do.

 _Sherlock –_

 _How're thing_ ' _s, buddy? Been a long time since we last saw each other. How's Crystal doing?  
_ _I hear on the grapevine that you're now a consulting detective and that Crystal is a P.I.  
_ _There's been an 'incident' at the bank – something has happened.  
_ _I'm hoping you can sort it for me.  
_ _Please call by. Needless to say, I'll be relying on the both of you to do so at total and utter  
_ _discretion._

 _\- Sebastian_

 _P.S  
_ _I also hear that you two haven't gotten together yet. Why is that?_

I stood up as Sherlock began to type a reply. _Funny, I don't know any Sebastian's…_ I walked over to Codi to help her put the shopping items away as John looked at Sherlock.

"Is that my computer?"

"Of course."

"What?!"

"Mine was in the bedroom."

"What, and you couldn't be bothered to get up?"

Sherlock ignore John. I smiled as Codi walked up beside John.

"It's password protected isn't it?"

John nodded as Sherlock continued to type his response to Sebastian.

"In a manner of speaking. Took me less than a minute to guess yours."

I shook my head as I went to sit in Sherlock's armchair.

"Not exactly Fort Knox."

Codi gave me a 'really?' kind of look. John walked over to Sherlock, clearly annoyed.

"Right, thank you."

John slammed the lid down as Sherlock pulled his fingers out of the way. John took the laptop across the room and put it down on the floor beside his armchair as he sat down. Sherlock clasped his hands together in a prayer like position in front of his mouth as he propped his elbows on the table. He was looking at the wall, deep in thought, as John picked up a small pile of letters from the table beside his chair. He flicked through the letters quickly until the bill with the red last notice stamped a crossed it caught his eye. John quickly sat the letters back on his side table.

"Need to get a job."

"Hm, dull."

John stared at me.

"Is he listening?"

I smiled.

"Is he ever?"

"Do you think he'd be able to…lend me some…"

John sighed.

"Never mind."

John looked at the drawing I had left by the phone. He picked it up with a smile on his face. Codi looked at it over his shoulder. She then looked at Sherlock, then back at the drawing, then back at Sherlock, and then at me.

"I get it."

I grinned ear to ear. I had drawn Sherlock in his chair, reading his book, but I had turned him into a badger.

John looked at me as he smiled.

"I see what you did."

"They are particularly good finders."

John and Codi laughed a little.

"I need to go to the bank."

Sherlock's sudden statement caused us to stare at him. I was surprised when Sherlock got up and grabbed his coat, walking out of the door at the same time. Codi looked at me.

"Is just going to leave?"

"Wait for it."

Sherlock came back a moment later and threw my coat at me before walking back out.

"Now he's leaving."

I slipped my coat on as the three of us quickly followed Sherlock. We took a taxi to a bank called Shad Sanderson Bank. This was a very nice looking place. Sherlock walked in the bank as Codi, John, and I followed him. We took an escalator up to the next floor, Sherlock was first, I was second, John was third, and Codi was pulling up the rear. I looked around us to see if I could find any way that someone could get past security. I can only assume that someone must have broken in if Sherlock and I were wanted, or maybe an employee was murdered, I have no idea. We walked over to the receptionist stating who we were and she took us to Sebastian's office. A man walked in and went straight over to Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Sebastian."

They shook hands, Sebastian clasping Sherlock's hand with both of his own.

"Howdy, buddy. How long's it been? Eight years since I last clapped eyes on you?"

 _I remember Sebastian now. He was the one who teased Sherlock about sleeping with me, when he never did. I hate this guy._

I could see the hidden dislike for Sebastian written all over Sherlock's face. I'd wager that he remembered the teasing very well.

"Ah, Crystal. Still as beautiful as ever I see."

I smiled as Sebastian kissed my hand.

"Still not working, but thank you anyway."

"Can't blame me for trying can you?"

Sherlock cleared his throat.

"This is my friend, John Watson and Crystal's best friend Codijette."

Sebastian looked at John.

"Friend?"

John corrected Sebastian.

"Colleague."

"Right."

The two of them shook hands as Sebastian gave Sherlock a 'didn't think you had friends' kind of look before looking at Codi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Codijette."

"Please, call me Codi."

Sebastian smiled and headed over to his desk. _I'm pretty sure his watch is about two days off._

"Well, grab a pew. D'you need anything? Coffee, water?"

The four of us shook our heads.

"No? We're all sorted here, thanks."

Sebastian's secretary left the room as Sebastian sat down at his desk. I stood behind Sherlock as he sat in the chair. John offered the other chair to Codi and she thanked him as she sat. John stood behind her as Sherlock started our little meeting.

"So, you're doing well. You've been abroad a lot."

"Well, some."

I smiled and placed my hands on Sherlock's shoulders.

"Flying all the way round the world twice in a month?"

John frowned at Sherlock and me as Codi smiled. She was used to this and hopefully John would be as well shortly. Sebastian laughed and pointed at Sherlock as he looked at me.

"Right. You two are doing that thing."

He looked at John and Codi.

"We were at uni together. This guy here had a trick he used to do. He even taught Crystal how to do it and she's better at it than he is."

Sherlock smiled slightly.

"It's not a trick."

Sebastian looked at me then back at Codi and John.

"They could look at you and tell you your whole life story."

John smiled.

"Yes, I've seen him do it but I've not seen Crystal do it."

Codi smiled.

"Yet."

Sebastian smiled.

"Put the wind up everybody. We hated him."

I rolled my eyes as Sherlock turned his head away from Sebastian briefly.

 _Sherlock hated college, he couldn't make friends, and I spent most of my time avoiding him…I feel guilty now._

Sebastian looked at me before letting his gaze fall on Sherlock.

"You'd come down to breakfast in the Formal Hall and this freak would know you'd been shagging the previous night."

"I simply observed."

I could feel Sherlock's shoulders tense as he defended himself and yet Sebastian wouldn't quit.

"Go on, enlighten me. Two trips a month, flying all the way around the world; you're quite right. How could you tell?"

Sherlock opened his mouth but Sebastian continued speak.

"You're gonna tell me there was, um, a stain on my tie from some special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan."

John smiled as Codi looked at me. She was disgusted with this man's smug tone and to be honest, I was too. Sherlock attempted to speak again.

"No, I…"

Once again, he was interrupted.

"Maybe it was the mud on my shoes!"

 _I've had enough._

I squeezed Sherlock's shoulders a bit, silently sending him the message that I was going to put this man in his place. After all, Sebastian was never going to insult a lady.

"Bite your tongue Sebastian. Intellect is nothing to make fun of when you lack it. Besides, Sherlock was just chatting with your secretary outside. She told us about your travels."

John frowned as Codi smiled. He was confused by such an 'ordinary' explanation. I could feel Sherlock's shoulders relax. I bet he was smirking to himself. Sebastian's laugh held sarcasm, not humor, as I crossed my arms. Sebastian clapped his hands together.

"I'm surprised the two of you aren't married yet with the way you defend each other like that."

I blushed slightly as Sebastian became more serious.

"I'm glad you lot could make it over. We've had a break-in."

 _Called it._

Sebastian got up so we followed him across the trading floor towards another door.

"Sir William's office – the bank's former Chairman. The room's been left here like a sort of memorial. Someone broke in late last night."

Codi was confused.

"What did they steal?"

"Nothing. Just left a little message."

John was confused now.

"Why would they do that?"

Sebastian held his security card against the reader by the door so that it would unlock. The five of us walked inside the office. Hanging on the plain white wall behind the large desk, was a framed painted portrait of a man in a suit. _I presume that to be the late Sir William Shad himself_. We stared at the yellow paint on the wall and on the painting. On the wall to the left of the portrait someone has sprayed what looks like a graffiti 'tag' in yellow paint. The tag looked vaguely like a number 8 but with the top of the number left open, and above it is an almost horizontal straight line. Across the eyes of the portrait itself, another almost horizontal straight line has been sprayed. Sebastian led the way towards the desk, stepping aside to allow Sherlock and me a clear view of the wall. John and Codi moved to stand on the other side of Sebastian. Sherlock and I stared in fixed concentration at the graffiti. _I've seen this somewhere but I can't place where. It's on the tip of my tongue, I just know it. Maybe this is a threat and the killer is using some sort of code to send it._ Sherlock and I looked at each other for a moment and I nodded.

We headed back to Sebastian's office where he proceeded to show us the security footage of the office from the previous night.

"Sixty seconds apart."

Sebastian flicked back and forth between the still photograph taken at 23:34:01 and the earlier one at 23:33:01. First, there was no paint on the wall and now there's a one minute gap that leaps to the graffiti.

"So, someone came up here in the middle of the night, splashed paint around, and then left within a minute."

I looked at Sebastian.

"How many ways into that office?"

"Well, that's where this gets really interesting."

The four of us followed Sebastian in slight confusion, Sherlock in curiosity, back to the reception area. Sebastian showed us a screen on a computer which held a layout of the trading floor. Each indicated door has a light against it showing its security status.

"Every door that opens in this bank, it gets logged right here. Every walk-in cupboard, every toilet."

Sherlock stared at the screen.

"That door didn't open last night."

"There's a hole in our security. Find it and we'll pay you, five figures each."

I smiled as I looked at Codi. She gave me a 'I miss this job' kind of look and I nodded in agreeance. She then gave me a 'why did we stop doing this' kind of look and I looked at Sherlock for a moment and then back at her. Codi proceeded to roll her eyes.

"This is an advance. Tell me how he got in, there's a bigger one on its way."

Sherlock looked a crossed the building before bitterly replying and returning his gaze to Sebastian.

"I don't need an incentive, Sebastian."

Sherlock walked away as John cleared his throat.

"He's, uh, he's kidding you, obviously."

I smiled.

"We'll take the money Sebastian. We do have bills to pay."

Sebastian smiled and handed me my check as John pointed to Sherlock's check.

"Sh-shall I look after that for him?"

Sebastian handed John the check.

"Thanks."

I patted Sebastian's arm.

"We'll be in touch. Come on John, Sherlock will beat us home at this rate."

The disbelief on John's face was amusing to me.

"Welcome to detective life John. It's a doozy."

John smiled and tucked the check away safely in his pocket. I gave mine to Codi, who put it away in her pocket as well. Codi and I would split the check evenly where John would more than likely take it all. Codi stayed with John as I went back to the office to see Sherlock. He was taking pictures of the graffiti on the wall when I walked in. He looked at me and then back at the wall. I walked over to the widows and stared at the building a crossed from this one. _What are the odds he got in this way?_ I pulled up the blinds, opened the window, and walked out onto the balcony. I looked down for a second and closed my eyes. _Yep, that's a long way down._ Sherlock came out beside me and looked down as well before biting his lower lip. I smiled slightly. He was adorable when he was trying to understand something. _I bet the person came in this way. It's the only other way in besides the door._ Sherlock looked at me and I turned around quickly, heading back inside. Sherlock shut the door and put the blinds back in place before following me out of the office.

Sherlock started to bob up and down behind each chair on the floor. I looked around and headed to a nearby office door. I could see the painting perfectly from here. I whistled for Sherlock's attention and pointed at the office. He tested it and came back out to read the door. This office belonged to the Hong Kong Desk Head, a man by the name of Edward Van Coon. I looked at Sherlock as he slid the name paper out of its holder and he patted my head.

"Good job."

I swatted his hand away from head.

"I'm not Redbeard and I'm not a child. Stop patting my head."

"I never said you were."

He walked over to the elevator so I followed him. We made our way back to John and Codi who followed us as we made our way back towards the escalators. I smiled at John as he looked at Sherlock and then at me.

"Two trips around the world this month. Sherlock didn't ask Sebastian's secretary; you said that just to irritate him."

I picked up my pace to walk beside Sherlock. I hadn't expected him to smile and nod in John's direction. Sherlock wanted me to show John my deductions skills. Great.

"How did you two know?"

I sighed and smiled.

"Did you see his watch?"

"His watch?"

"The time was right but the date was wrong. Said two days ago. Crossed the dateline twice but he didn't alter it."

We got on the escalator to go back downstairs.

"Within a month? How'd you get that part?"

"New Breitling. Only came out this February."

"Okay. So d'you think we should sniff around here for a bit longer?"

I looked at Sherlock.

"We've got everything we need to know already, thanks."

John looked at Sherlock as we got off the escalator.

"Hmm?"

"That graffiti was a message for someone at the bank working on the trading floors. We find the intended recipient and…"

Codi looked at me and I smiled.

"...they'll lead us to the person who sent it."

Sherlock nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"Obvious."

Codi furrowed her brow.

"Well, there's three hundred people up there. Who was it meant for?"

"Pillars."

"What?"

"Pillars and the screens. Very few places you can see that graffiti from. That narrows the field considerably. And of course the message was left at eleven thirty-four last night. That tells us a lot."

John was confused.

"Does it?"

I smirked.

"Traders come to work at all hours. Some trade with Hong Kong in the middle of the night. That message was intended for someone who came in at midnight."

We walked out of the bank and Sherlock held the name card up for Codi and John to see.

"Not many Van Coons in the phonebook."

Sherlock dashed off.

"Taxi!"

Once we got out of the taxi, we stood outside a block of flats. Sherlock pressed the door buzzer marked 'Van Coon'. Releasing it, he looked into the security camera above the buzzers. He waited a couple of seconds, and then pressed the buzzer again. There was still no response.

John looked at me.

"So what do we do now? Sit here and wait for him to come back?"

I looked at Sherlock who was looking at the number of buzzers on the wall. He stepped back to look up the front of the building. _He's trying to figure out a way in without using Van Coon._ Sherlock came back to the wall, looking at the four of us triumphantly. I smiled as I looked at the buzzers.

"Just moved in."

Codi came up behind me. She was a bit taller than me so she could see over my shoulder.

"What?"

"The floor above. New label."

Codi and I looked at Sherlock as he smirked to himself. John wasn't so sure.

"Could have just replaced it."

Sherlock pressed that buzzer as I turned to John.

"No-one ever does that."

A woman's voice came over the intercom.

"Hello?"

Sherlock turned to the camera and smiled.

"Hi! Um, I live in the flat just below you. I-I don't think we've met."

 _He's using that 'I'm a normal harmless human being' voice again. He only ever uses that to get what he wants. He's done it to me one too many times._

He grinned prettily into the camera.

"No, well, uh, I've just moved in."

I mouthed the words 'I told you so' to John.

"Actually, I've just locked my keys in my flat."

Sherlock grimaced and bit his lip.

"D'you want me to buzz you in?"

"Yeah. And can I use your balcony?"

"What?"

It didn't take long for Sherlock to flirt his way into Ms. Wintle's flat. We were buzzed into the building, John and Codi going to wait outside of Van Coon's flat as I followed Sherlock, who got Ms. Wintle to let us into her flat. I went to the balcony and hopped over to the one below it. Sherlock followed me not moments later. I went over to the door and found that it was unlocked. Sherlock placed his hand over mine and I looked up at him. He gave me that 'me first' look in case there was any danger lurking inside. I could feel my heart skipped a beat at his touch and I could feel the pace quicken at the thought of him protecting me. I stepped aside as Sherlock opened the glass door. He walked inside as I followed him. We walked across the very elegantly decorated living room. _This is clearly the apartment of a wealthy person. Just look at that white leather furniture. I'd ruin furniture like that. Wow, look at all the shiny black tables and minimal clutter that's in here. I think I'm jealous._ Sherlock looked at everything as he went through the room. I followed him and glanced at a pile of books on a table. Sherlock made his way to the kitchen, looking at the counter surface before opening the fridge. The fridge held nothing other than bottles of champagne. I made a face at the fridge as Sherlock looked at me. He gave me that 'makes you miss home' kind of look. I shook my head and gave him a 'not really' kind of look. The front door to the flat buzzed, pulling Sherlock's attention as well as mine to the door.

"Sherlock."

"Crystal."

John and Codi were calling our names from the door as we headed into the hall.

"Sherlock, Crystal, are you okay?"

Sherlock opened the door to the small bathroom and glanced inside. He looked at me, then back at the bathroom, then back at me. I looked in the bathroom as Sherlock opened the door so I could see. I looked at the few items on the shelf above the sink. _That soap matches the lotion the secretary was using._ I looked at Sherlock and nodded. He shut the bathroom door as I walked over to a pair of double wooden doors. They were closed so I tried to open them and found that they were locked.

"Yeah, any time you feel like letting us in."

I looked at Sherlock and shook my head. He nodded for me to step aside and I did. Sherlock turned his side to the door and shoulder-charged it. The doors burst open so we walked inside, only to find a man in a suit and overcoat lying on his back on the bed. He was clearly dead. You couldn't miss the gun on the floor and the bullet wound on the man's right temple. I sighed sadly and hung my head slightly. This is why I don't like joining Sherlock on his cases; someone was almost always dead. I called Lestrade and informed him of what we found. I let John and Codi in so I could fill them in as well. I had just caught them up when the police showed up. Once the forensic team came in and started taking pictures of the body Sherlock and I removed our coats and put a pair of latex gloves on so we could search the body. I hated this part with a passion. Dead people freaked me out. John looked at Sherlock.

"D'you think he'd lost a lot of money? I mean, suicide is pretty common among City boys."

Sherlock shook his head.

"We don't know that it was suicide."

 _The man is clearly left handed Sherlock, of course he was murdered. This is your kind of thing, remember? Right up your ally._

"Come on. The door was locked from the inside; you guys had to climb down the balcony."

Sherlock squatted down by the man's suitcase. It was on the floor near the bed and lid was propped open.

I smiled as I looked at Sherlock.

"Been away three days, judging by the laundry."

Sherlock looked at me and stood up quickly.

"Look at the case. There was something tightly packed inside it."

John looked at Codi and she shrugged as I looked in the case.

"You should see this John."

"Thanks – I'll take your word for it."

I furrowed my brow.

"Problem?"

John gave me a look.

"Yeah, I'm not desperate to root around some bloke's dirty underwear."

 _Don't think that I blame you John, because I don't._

Sherlock walked to the foot of the bed.

"Those symbols at the bank – the graffiti. Why were they put there?"

Codi thought about it.

"Some sort of code?"

"Obviously."

Sherlock looked closely at Van Coon's legs and or possibly his shoes. Sherlock moved up and carefully opened the man's jacket to look at his inside pockets. I looked at Codi.

"Why were they painted? If you want to communicate, why not use e-mail or maybe the phone?"

Codi smiled.

"Maybe he wasn't answering."

Sherlock looked at Codi.

"Oh good. You both follow."

John shook his head.

"No."

Sherlock gave John a 'you're kidding' kind of look before moving on to examine Van Coon's hands. John almost pouted. Sherlock thought a moment before continuing to help John and Codi follow the thought pattern he and I were on.

"What kind of a message would everyone try to avoid?"

John frowned in confusion. Codi started to tell him but I stopped her. John needed to be able to keep up with us if he was going to join the team. I smiled.

"What about this morning, those letters you were looking at?"

"Bills."

Sherlock gently pried open Van Coon's mouth and pulled out a small black origami flower from inside. I gagged as air hissed out of the dead man's mouth from his lungs.

Sherlock gave me an 'are you alright' look and I nodded as I closed my eyes. Sherlock looked at John as I opened them again.

"Yes. He was being threatened."

John and Codi looked closely at the paper lotus flower as Sherlock lifted an evidence bag to put the flower in.

"Not by the gas board."

Codi shook her head at John's remark. Sherlock took the bag to a young man in a suit, which was a plain clothed police officer, who looked too young to be working as a police officer.

Sherlock attempted to introduce himself.

"Ah, Sergeant. We haven't met."

He offered his hand for the young man to shake but the young man puts his hands on his hips instead.

"Yeah, I know who you are, all of you; and I'd prefer it if you didn't tamper with any of the evidence."

Sherlock Lowered his hand, giving the evidence bag to the officer as he did so.

"We've phoned Lestrade. Is he on his way?"

The young man was snippy.

"He's busy. I'm in charge. And it's not Sergeant; it's Detective Inspector. Dimmock."

Sherlock looked at me, mouth agape in surprise. I have to admit, even I was taken aback by the remark. Sherlock followed the young man into the living room. John, Codi, and I followed shortly after.

"We're obviously looking at a suicide."

John nodded.

"That does seem the only explanation of all the facts."

Sherlock took off the latex gloves and turned back to us.

"Wrong. It's one possible explanation of some of the facts."

Sherlock turned to the young man.

"You've got a solution that you like, but you're choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it."

The young man was confused.

"Like?"

Sherlock looked at me and gave me that 'can you keep up with me' look. I smiled playfully and looked at the young man.

"The wound was on the right side of his head."

He was still confused.

"And?"

"Van Coon was left-handed."

Sherlock went into an elaborate mime game as he demonstrated my point, pretending to try and point a gun to his right temple with his left hand.

"Requires quite a bit of contortion."

The young man was slightly angered while still being confused.

"Left-handed?"

Sherlock almost rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm amazed you didn't notice. All you have to do is look around this flat."

"Sherlock."

He looked at me.

"What?"

I smiled and pointed at the table beside the sofa.

"Coffee table on the left-hand side; coffee mug handle pointing to the left. Power sockets: habitually used the ones on the left. Pen and paper on the left-hand side of the phone because he picked it up with his right and took down messages with his left. D'you want me to go on?"

The young man looked at the floor in defeat.

"No, I think you've covered it."

"Oh, she might as well; she's almost at the bottom of the list."

John looked at Codi who was shaking her head. Sherlock gave me that 'continue' look so I pointed at the kitchen.

"There's a knife on the breadboard with butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left."

Sherlock turned to the young man as his patience grew thin and dislike for him grew thick.

"It's highly unlikely that a left-handed man would shoot himself in the right side of his head. Conclusion: someone broke in here and murdered him. Only explanation of all the facts."

The young man was still confused.

"But the gun: why…"

Sherlock interrupted the poor thing.

"He was waiting for the killer. He'd been threatened."

I took my latex gloves off and threw them away as Sherlock put on his scarf. He threw me my coat as the young man continued to be confused.

"What?"

Codi looked at the young man as I slid my coat back on.

"Today at the bank. Sort of a warning.

Sherlock put on his coat as he looked at me.

"He fired a shot when his attacker came in."

The young man looked at me.

"And the bullet?"

"Went through the open window."

"Oh, come on! What are the chances of that?!"

The disbelief in the young man's tone was astounding. Sherlock was slipping on his gloves, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Wait until you get the ballistics report. The bullet in his brain wasn't fired from his gun; I guarantee it."

"But if his door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in?"

I smiled as Sherlock dramatically slammed his hand into his glove.

"Good! You're finally asking the right questions."

Sherlock nodded towards the flat door as he walked out. Codi and I followed him quickly. It took John a moment to catch up with us. _It's going to take him some time to adjust to Sherlock. He is the biggest drama queen on the block after all._ I shook my head slightly as Codi smiled.

"He'll learn Crystal."

"Eventually, but I'm worried it won't be soon enough."

"You'd be surprised."

I smiled back at her.

"True that. Oh yeah, that reminds me, do you guys still have an opening down at the clinic?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think John would like a job there, part time or full."

Codi thought about it a minute.

"I think I can take him with me to work tomorrow morning and help work something out."

John turned to look at Codi in disbelief.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course."

I smiled as the two of them started talking so I picked up my pace to walk beside Sherlock.

"You're going to interrupt Sebastian's dinner meeting aren't you?"

"And?"

"I'll let you do all the talking this time then. Codi and I can go home and start thinking on the message."

Sherlock looked at me for a moment.

"You don't need to do that. I'm sure we'll come up with something."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going home, like it or not."

"Fine. Go then."

Once we got back downstairs Sherlock and John went to go find Sebastian as Codi and I went home. Codi had just opened our apartment door as my phone went off.

'bark bark'

Codi looked at me.

"Was that Redbeard I just heard?"

I smiled.

"I finally customized the texting tones on my phone. That's the sound Sherlock's messages make."

"That's fitting."

We giggled together as I pulled my phone out.

 _They're still calling it a suicide.  
_ _I'm extremely unhappy.  
_ _-SH_

I pouted at my phone.

"What's the matter?"

"It appears that the police are still calling it a suicide."

"Your murder victim?"

I nodded.

"Even after the two of you gave them the proof that stated otherwise?"

"Apparently."

"Unbelievable."

"Agreed."

I shook my head.

 _That's what happens when Lestrade  
isn't __there to vouch for us.  
_ _I guess we'll have to set them  
_ _straight in_ _the morning then.  
_ _-CN_

I put my phone back in my pocket as I headed to my room.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower before the boys get back."

"Okay. I'll get one after you then."

I nodded as I shut my door behind me.

'bark bark'

I sighed as I pulled my phone out again.

 _Obviously.  
_ _Never again.  
_ _-SH_

I smiled.

 _I quit.  
_ _No more cases.  
_ _-CN_

I got undressed and took my shower. I put my pajamas on and laid in bed.

'bark bark'

I looked at the message.

 _No you don't.  
_ _There's always something to solve.  
_ _-SH_

 _I don't like dead people.  
_ _-CN_

 _What's there not to like?  
_ _I thought you liked adventures?  
_ _-SH_

 _Everything.  
_ _I love adventures, just not the ones  
_ _you go on.  
_ _I have class in the morning.  
_ _-CN_

 _What's wrong with my adventures?  
_ _You're wasting your mind on art.  
_ _-SH_

 _DEAD PEOPLE! ALWAYS A MURDER!  
_ _Sherly, we've had this conversation.  
_ _I'm not going to be a P.I. any more.  
_ _Get over it.  
_ _-CN_

 _But murder is best kind of adventure.  
_ _Don't call me that.  
_ _You're almost as good as I am.  
_ _I will not.  
_ _-SH_

 _Sigh.  
_ _Then don't call art a waste.  
_ _You're right, I'm better.  
_ _Please do.  
_ _-CN_

I ran a hand down my face in frustration.

'click bang'

"Was that John's tone?!"

I giggled.

"Yes Codi!"

"Good job!"

I shook my head.

 _Are you aware that every time his  
_ _phone goes off there's this 'ting ting'  
_ _noise like someone is banging a spoon  
_ _against a crystal glass?  
_ _-JW_

 _I'm aware of it now.  
_ _I'm not surprised though.  
_ _-CN_

 _Are you texting John now?  
_ _-SH_

 _Maybe.  
_ _-CN_

 _How is that not surprising?  
_ _-JW_

 _Because it's Sherlock.  
_ _It's his way of teasing me.  
_ _-CN_

 _You're texting him.  
_ _-SH_

 _So?  
_ _-CN_

 _It's annoying.  
_ _-SH_

 _How?  
_ _-CN_

 _Did he just call me annoying?  
_ _-JW_

 _He said it out loud didn't he?  
_ _-CN_

 _That he did.  
_ _-JW_

 _I'm firing you both.  
_ _-SH_

 _Oh goodie, I get to go to class.  
_ _-CN_

 _Not likely.  
_ _-SH_

 _*pouty face*  
_ _-CN_

 _You do know he's smiling right?  
_ _-JW_

 _At what?  
_ _-CN_

 _*pats head*  
_ _-SH_

 _*bites hand*  
_ _-CN_

 _I'm guessing it has something to  
_ _do with you.  
_ _-JW_

 _You guess? I'm the only one he's  
_ _texting right now.  
_ _-CN_

 _Bad. No biting.  
_ _-SH_

 _Don't pat my head.  
_ _I'm not a dog nor am I child.  
_ _-CN_

 _True, but he's Sherlock.  
_ _He doesn't do emotions.  
_ _-JW_

 _He does them, just not very well.  
_ _-CN_

 _I never said you were.  
_ _-SH_

 _Then stop treating me like I am.  
_ _Either accept that I am a woman  
_ _now or leave my life forever.  
_ _-CN_

 _I'm not sure if he's glaring at the  
_ _screen or if he's going to pout.  
_ _-JW_

 _I'm starting to see why Mycroft  
_ _never gives his number out.  
_ _He's pouting.  
_ _-CN_

 _I refuse to do either.  
_ _-SH_

 _Grow up.  
_ _-CN_

 _Now he's pouting.  
_ _-JW_

 _Sigh.  
_ _-CN_

 _I'm not seeing your point.  
_ _-SH_

 _Figures.  
_ _I still quit.  
_ _-CN_

 _What time should I be up in the  
_ _morning?  
_ _-JW_

 _Early. Be ready to go by 7.  
_ _-CN_

 _I won't let you.  
_ _-SH_

 _Like how you wouldn't let me  
_ _move out on my own?  
_ _-CN_

 _Will do.  
_ _Tell Codi thank you for me.  
_ _-JW_

 _Tell her yourself.  
_ _-CN_

 _That was different.  
_ _-SH_

 _You can't stop me from growing up.  
_ _I'm 23 now, so get a clue.  
_ _-CN_

 _We just got in.  
_ _Is she still awake?  
_ _-JW_

 _She's reading, so yeah.  
_ _-CN_

 _Help me.  
_ _-SH_

 _Why should I?  
_ _-CN_

 _Because I need you.  
_ _-SH_

 _Ugh, fine.  
_ _On one condition.  
_ _-CN_

 _What?  
_ _-SH_

 _You accept that I'm not a child any more.  
_ _-CN_

 _Fine.  
_ _-SH_

I gave a suspicious look to my phone. _Sherlock agreed to that way too easily. I'm going to regret this in some way, I can feel it._ I sighed as I placed my phone on the charger. There was no way I was getting any sleep tonight. Why? Well, I had the feeling that Sherlock wasn't going to let me. I got under the covers and closed my eyes. I was hoping I was wrong, but only time will tell. I didn't set my alarm clock as I had already decided that I wasn't going to class. I did miss being a detective, what I didn't miss was doing it with Sherlock. I'm sure you can understand why by now. I'm sure when I had fallen asleep, but I know I haven't been asleep for long.

'bark bark'

I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head.

'bark bark'

 _One more time and I'm turning my phone off._

'bark bark'

I rolled over, grabbed my phone, and read my messages.

 _Come think with me.  
_ _-SH_

 _I refuse to be the only one awake.  
_ _-SH_

 _Don't turn your phone off.  
_ _I'll just come get you.  
_ _-SH_

I shook my head a got out of bed. My phone had said it was midnight, so I've had about three hours of sleep, give or take. I brushed my hair, leaving it down as I got dressed. I slipped on a red V-necked shirt, my black dress pants, and my black flats. I left my hair down as I walked out of my room and into my kitchen. _I'm so tired…I wish he'd let me sleep…_ The flat door was open so I grabbed a doughnut and ate it as I descended the stars. Sherlock was taping pictures on either side of the mirror on his wall as I walked in.

"So glad you could make it."

"You weren't giving me much choice."

I yawned as I perched myself on the arm of Sherlock's armchair.

"Why do I have to be awake?"

My answer was a cup of hot chocolate. I smiled as I took the cup from Sherlock. He walked over the dining chair, sat, and stared at the pictures on the mirror. Sherlock had taken the time to print out the photographs he had taken of the graffiti. I'm not sure what bothered me more; the fact that Sherlock woke me up so we could sit in silence or the fact that I know what those symbols are and I can't remember for the life of me. I was sitting there all night thinking of what those symbols were and it finally dawned upon me what they were. _If I remember correctly, those symbols represent numbers or prices to be exact, in china town. I wonder if they are one in the same._ It was the sound of John's bedroom door opening that brought me out of my thoughts. I waved at him as he entered the living room.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Pretty much."

"Did he make you come down here?"

I nodded.

John looked at Sherlock and shook his head.

"Does he do that often?"

"More often than you think."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm used to it."

"I'm taking Codi to breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

I thought about it a moment. I could see Sherlock look at me briefly before returning his stare to the mirror.

"Thank you John, but I think I'll stay here. Go have fun."

John nodded as Codi came in the room.

"You ready to go?"

"All set."

Codi looked at me, then at Sherlock, then back at me. I shrugged at her as I smiled. She shook her head and walked down the stairs with John. Sherlock spoke the second they closed the building door behind them.

"John, could you pass me a pen?"

I giggled as I looked at Sherlock. He either didn't notice John had left or he expected me to do it. I thought about ignoring the comment but maybe Sherlock needed the pen soon rather than later, so I got up to get one.

"I asked John to do it. Sit down."

"But John's not here."

"Your point?"

I sighed.

"I guess I don't have one."

"Pity."

I rolled my eyes and walked over the laptop on the table. I opened it and was looking for more information on the symbols when I came across the news. The 'Online News' page is headlined, "Ghostly killer leaves a mystery for police." Next to it is a photograph of the bald man and an article.

 ** _Ghostly killer leaves a_**

 ** _mystery for police_**

 _An intruder who can walk through walls murdered a man_

 _in his London apartment last night. Brian Lukis, 41, a_

 _freelance journalist from Earl's Court was found shot in_

 _his fourth floor flat but all his doors and windows were_

 _locked and there were no apparent signs of a break in. A_

 _police spokesman said they are still uncertain how the_

 _assailant broke in..._

"Sherlock."

"Hm?"

"Take a look at this."

Sherlock turned to at the screen of laptop. I looked up him as he read the article.

"I think our mystery killer has struck again."

"So it would seem."

Sherlock looked back the mirror once again.

"Leave that up for John to see."

"Codi should see it as well. She should be back with John as she doesn't actually have to work today."

He nodded and I stood up from the chair.

"I think John should date Codi."

"Why?"

"They're perfect for each other. John makes Codi happy, Codi makes John happy, they have a lot in common, and they make time for each other. Just look at Codi helping him get a job, she obviously has an interest in him and just look at John, taking her to breakfast like that, it's sweet."

Sherlock said nothing as he stared at me.

"Something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing."

Sherlock went back to his thoughts as left me standing there all confused. _John and Codi are getting together if it's the last thing I do._ I smiled as I sat in Sherlock's armchair. I guess I nodded off at some point because my phone woke me up.

'swoosh click'

I stretched and looked over at Sherlock.

"What was that?"

"My phone."

"For who?"

"Guess."

"My brother?"

"Good boy."

Sherlock glared at me as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

 _Good morning.  
_ _-MH_

 _Morning it is, good has yet  
_ _to be determined.  
_ _-CN_

 _I hear you're on a case with  
_ _Sherlock again.  
_ _I do hope the two of you are  
_ _having fun.  
_ _Have you been awake all  
_ _night?  
_ _-MH_

 _I've had three hours of  
_ _sleep give or take._

 _I'm having a bit of fun  
_ _so far.  
_ _I was drug in on this one.  
_ _I wasn't giving much of  
_ _a choice this time  
_ _-CN_

 _I see.  
_ _Skipping class I take it?  
_ _-MH_

 _I'm pretty sure I'll end  
_ _up dropping my classes.  
_ _I can't do cases and do  
_ _homework at the same time.  
_ _I don't function that way.  
_ _-CN_

 _I can help, you know.  
_ _-MH_

 _It's fine Mikey.  
_ _I'll figure it out somehow.  
_ _-CN_

 _If you're sure.  
_ _-MH_

 _Thank you for your concern  
_ _though.  
_ _I appreciate it.  
_ _-CN_

 _I care for you Crystal.  
_ _Remember that.  
_ _-MH_

I smiled as John walked into room.

"I said, 'Could you pass me a pen?' "

I looked at Sherlock and then at John, who was looking around the room.

"What? When?"

I shook my head.

" 'Bout an hour ago."

John sighed.

"Didn't notice I'd gone out, then."

"Does he ever?"

John picked up a pen and threw it at Sherlock while he looked at the mirror. Sherlock caught the pen with his left hand as he too looked at the mirror. Neither one ever looked at the other while doing this. John walked over to the mirror to look at the photos more carefully. I looked at John as he did so.

"Did you guys make it?"

"Yeah, I went to see about a job at that surgery."

"And?"

"How was it?"

Sherlock was paying attention now.

"It's great. She's great."

I gave Sherlock a 'told you so' look. Sherlock wanted answers.

"Who?"

John looked at me and then at Sherlock.

"The job."

"She?"

John thought for a moment and corrected himself.

"...It."

Sherlock gave John a suspicious look for a moment before nodding in the direction of the laptop.

"Here, have a look."

"Hmm?"

John walked over to the laptop.

"Where's Codi at?"

"She had a few things to do so she sent me on a head of her. She'll be here shortly."

 _Figures._

John read the article and looked up at Codi as she walked in. He waved her over to him so she could read the article as well. Codi furrowed her brow.

"The 'intruder who can walk through walls'?"

I stood on the other side of Sherlock.

"Happened last night. Journalist shot dead in his flat; doors locked, windows bolted from the inside."

"Exactly the same as Van Coon."

John looked at Sherlock.

"God. You two think..."

Sherlock and I looked at each other before looking at John.

"He's killed another one."

* * *

 **I bet you all were expecting Sherlock to be with the cabbie weren't you? XD If you haven't caught on yet, Codijette is like a female Watson and Crystal is like a female Holmes. I do hope you all have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Here's a list of the characters and what their text tones are:**

 **Sherlock - bark bark - Redbeard's bark.**

 **John - click bang - the cocking of a gun's hammer and it's shot.**

 **Crystal - ting ting - the sound crystal class makes when tapped with a spoon.**

 **Codi - beep beep - the sound of a steady heart beat on a heartmonitor.**

 **Mycroft - swoosh click - the sound of an umbrella opening.**

 **Lestrade - wee woo - the sound of police sirens.**

 **I'm thinking of adding Molly and Mrs. Hudson to the list but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think.**

 ** _~~Leave some love~~_**


	5. The Blind Banker part 2

**Hey guys! I apologize for not posting in a while. Here's part 2!**

 ** _~~Enjoy~~_**

* * *

John shook his head as Codi crossed her arms.

"I'm starting to see why you don't like Sherlock's idea of an adventure."

I nodded as Sherlock stood.

"We need to go the station."

Sherlock walked out of the flat as I sighed.

"I need a nap."

"You've already had one. Let's go."

I caught my coat as Sherlock tossed it to me. John followed Sherlock down the stairs as I put it on. Codi shook her head.

"And here I thought we'd get a day off."

"You should know better by now; there is no such thing as a day off with him around."

"True that."

Codi and I walked down the stairs, waving bye to Mrs. Hudson as we waked out of the door. Codi and I climbed into the waiting taxi and the four of us headed down to the police station. _Sherlock wants a look at the deceased's flat. I bet the killer came in through a sky light or something if the man has one._

"Hey, Crystal."

I was pulled from my thoughts by John's voice.

"Hm?"

"That pin, on your lapel, is it a bumble bee?"

I smiled as I looked at Sherlock in the rearview mirror. I melted in his stare. Sherlock has that segmental heterochromia condition in his eyes that cause them to look either blue, green, or even grey at times depending on the light. Right now, they were a striking icy color. Our eyes never left each other as I answered John.

"Sherlock gave it to me on my sixth birthday, a year after we met. He said it was a promise, to always be with me, even when he physically can't. I never go anywhere without it."

Sherlock smirked slightly as his gaze shifted to the street.

"I didn't think you remembered it."

I rolled my eyes.

"I've got a few memories of my childhood that I can remember Sherly, no need to be so surprised."

"Don't call me that."

I giggled and looked at John.

"What?"

"I just realized that your charm bracelet has a bunch of bumblebees on it as well."

Codi and I looked at my bracelet. _I hadn't realized I was wearing it._ Codi smiled as she pointed at one.

"Every year, Sherlock gets Crystal a new charm for Christmas. This is one she got last year."

John smiled.

"It's cute. I like it."

John made a slightly confused face. Codi looked at me for a moment and I sighed.

"Don't think about it too hard John. Trying to figure out why Sherlock is so sweet to me is like trying to figure out why he continues to drag me in on his cases even when I tell him I quit."

"I've got a theory but it's impossible. Why don't you just ignore him? You can tell him no, you know."

"Shut up, John."

Codi and I busted out laughing as John glared at Sherlock.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

I shook my head as Codi leaned over to John. She began to whisper to him as I looked at Sherlock in the rearview mirror again. Our conversation wasn't spoken but mouthed.

'He talks too much.'

'I thought that's why you liked him.'

'Not at all.'

'Remind me why I keep tagging along.'

'Because I need you.'

'You have John, need me less.'

'Never.'

'Quit being childish. Codi and I have lives, Sherlock.'

'Really? That's news to me.'

I glared at him.

'What if I have a boyfriend?'

'Not likely.'

'How do you know?'

'It's my job to know.'

'You'd be surprised at what little you know Sherly.'

'Don't call me that.'

I bit my bottom lip slightly as I smiled.

'Fine.'

'You really can't say no can you?'

'You're guessing?'

'Don't tell John.'

I rolled my eyes.

'You can't read me, can you?'

'I choose not to.'

'Liar.'

Sherlock's eye's narrowed at me as the cabbie pulled the taxi over and stopped at the police station. I got out of the taxi as Codi climbed out after John. Sherlock got out and headed inside with me on his heels as John paid the cabbie. Once we got to inspector Dimmock's desk I grabbed his laptop and searched for the article I found earlier.

"Why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be solving a case right now?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned the laptop to him.

"Brian Lukis, freelance journalist. Murdered in his flat..."

"…doors locked from the inside."

I gave Sherlock a disapproving look. _He just had to cut me off._ Sherlock smirked at me as John chimed in.

"You've gotta admit, it's similar."

Dimmock scowled at his own computer and then looked back at us as Codi walked up.

"Both men killed by someone who can…"

Codi looked at John as she hesitated. John shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"...walk through solid walls."

Sherlock was getting impatient.

"Inspector, do you seriously believe that Eddie Van Coon was just another City suicide?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek as Codi leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

I shook my head in answer to her question as I watched Dimmock shift uncomfortably in his chair. His eyes never met any of ours as Sherlock looked up sighing in exasperation.

"You have seen the ballistics report, I suppose?"

It was then that Dimmock looked up at Sherlock as he nodded in answer.

"And the shot that killed him: was it fired from his own gun?"

Dimmock answered reluctantly.

"No."

Sherlock's irritation was beginning to turn into anger. He was getting tired of this man's nonsense.

"No. So this investigation might move a bit quicker if you were to take my word as gospel."

Codi looked at Sherlock in surprise at the same time Dimmock did. I shook my head as Sherlock leaned over Dimmock's desk. His tone was more hushed now.

"I've just handed you a murder enquiry."

Determination was key here right?

"Five minutes in his flat."

The louder, more demanding tone Sherlock took made me smile. Dimmock sighed as he gave in.

"Fine. Five minutes. No more."

Sherlock nodded as he stood.

"Let us be on our way then."

The ride to Lukis's flat was short. Sherlock and I were quite as Codi and John chatted. I tried not to listen to them as eavesdropping was rude, but Sherlock didn't understand that so he added his opinion every now and again. Being in a car never sits well with me. I may not remember the crash but I could still feel the slight anxiety being in a car brought to me. I almost leapt out of the inspector's car as we came to a sudden stop at our destination. Sherlock all but ran to the flat door. The inspector opened it and Sherlock ducked under the police tape which happened to be at the bottom of a set of stairs just inside the door. I followed him as Codi and John pulled up the rear. The stairs were covered in loose papers and books of all sorts. Lukis did not keep a tidy home, not in the least. He'd give a hoarder a run for their money in my opinion.

The four of us followed Sherlock up the stairs as he looked around. I walked into the living room just seconds before Sherlock did. I picked up a black piece of paper that at first looked crumpled but upon further inspection, was only folded into a lotus flower. I smiled as Sherlock looked out of the window. As much as I love flowers, this one looked exactly like the flower Sherlock pulled out of Van Coon's mouth, and I was getting a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach because of that. I sat the flower back on the floor as the inspector walked in behind us. I shook my head (which I do a lot around Sherlock) as I looked at the pure mess that was this man's flat. Papers and books were scattered everywhere. There were books on the bookcase albeit I was skeptical that many of them truly lived there. Open newspapers were lying in several different places on the floor. I nearly tripped on an open suitcase that was lying in the floor as well. The inspector caught my arm, pulling me back onto my feet before I could fall on my face.

I nodded to the inspector in thanks as Sherlock made his way through the small kitchen, pulling back the curtains on the window he had previously looked out of from a crossed the room. Sherlock smirked as he looked back at me.

"Four floors up. That's why they think they're safe. Put a chain across the door and bolt it shut; think they're impregnable."

"You and I both know that no number of floors can keep evil at bay."

He walked over to me. His eyes shifting about the room before landing on mine own. His eyes looked green now.

"They don't reckon for one second that there's another way in."

The dip in the tone in his voice took me off guard. My heart skipped a beat beneath fire that grew in his gaze. I pointed in the direction of the skylight as to redirect his attention and Sherlock nodded. Dimmock looked at me as Sherlock walked out of the room. I placed a hand over my heart as I let go of the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"I don't understand."

I smiled as I turned to him, crossing my arms as I did so.

"You're dealing with a killer who can climb. I'm willing to bet they rock climb a vast majority of their time."

"I see."

Sherlock walked out onto the landing as Dimmock and I followed him. He moved the small tool chest we walked past earlier and hopped up on it as he looked out of the skylight.

Dimmock looked at Sherlock in curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

Sherlock pushed the skylight open.

"He clings to the walls like an insect."

Dimmock looked at me in confusion.

"That's how he got in."

"What?!"

Disbelief was evident on Dimmock's face as he turned to look at Sherlock again.

"Climbed up the side of the walls, ran along the roof, dropped in through this skylight."

"You're not serious! Like Spiderman?"

I rolled my eyes as Codi and John stood beside me. _What part of the killer could climb did he miss when I said it? Does anyone ever really listen to me when I talk? I doubt it._ Sherlocks voice brought me back out of my thoughts.

"He scaled six floors of a Docklands apartment building, jumped to the balcony to kill Van Coon."

Dimmock laughed in disbelief this time.

"Oh, ho-hold on!"

Sherlock cut him off.

"And of course that's how he got into the bank. He ran along the window ledge and onto the terrace."

Okay, maybe a rock climber was putting it mildly…Sherlock stepped down onto the landing and started looking around again. I walked over to him and he dropped his voice down to a whisper.

"We have to find out what connects these two men."

I nodded as he walked past me and down the stairs slightly. He picked up a book (which had fallen open at some point) to read the contents on the front page. He nodded me over to him so I stepped down a few steps and looked at the page as well. Sherlock and I looked at each other as I smiled. We were heading to the West Kensington Library. It wasn't that far away and I practically lived in every library in London. Guess which one was my favorite? Sherlock slammed the book shut as he grabbed my hand, practically dragging me down the stairs with him. Codi and John followed after us shortly after, just in time to see Sherlock hailing another taxi. I sighed as we climbed into yet another car. I stared out of the window as we took off, propping my arm on the door and resting my head in my hand as the scenery flew by us. A short while later I found myself smiling as a little girl skipped to the edge of the street. With her balloon and lolly in hand, she waited on her mother to catch up to her. I rubbed my temple as my eyes shut slowly. The pain in my head always came just before I remembered something…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Redbeard couldn't sit still as I attempted to take a nap for the third time today. I was exhausted from all the running around mother Holmes had me doing. Redbeard got up and nosed my bedroom door open. I sighed heavily, knowing full well I wasn't going to nap any time soon. I sat up on my bed in time to see Redbeard dragging in my coat. I smiled as I patted his, taking the coat from him and slipping it on._

 _"Mother wants me to go on yet another errand doesn't she boy?"_

 _"Bark!"_

 _I shook my head._

 _"It never ends does it boy?"_

 _Redbeard licked my face and ran off again. His excitement made me smile._

 _"Crystal! We're going to the park! Come downstairs and find Redbeard's leash, okay hunny?"_

 _My interest in running around town was peaked now._

 _"Yes mum!"_

 _I ran out of my room and down the stairs, pulling Redbeard's leash off of the coat rack as I ran by it. I called him over to me, attaching the leash to his collar as I we walked towards the front door where mother Holmes was waiting on us._

 _"Ready to go dearie?"_

 _I smiled as mother Holmes opened the front door._

 _…_

 _Mother Holmes had tied my balloon around my wrist so I wouldn't lose it. I held onto the string anyway as I skipped down the sidewalk licking my newly bought lolly every now and then._

 _"Crystal! Darling, wait for us."_

 _I stopped at the crosswalk and waited on Redbeard to drag mother Holmes to where I stood. I scratched the top of his head as mother Holmes took a hold of my hand, making me hold my lolly in the same hand that was holding the balloon. I'd share my lolly with Redbeard once we got to the park. Today was turning out to be a good day. Now if only I could squeeze in a nap._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Crystal?"

I blinked repeatedly and looked at the hand that was now currently resting on my shoulder.

"You've been dreadfully quiet all the way over here. Something wrong?"

I looked up to meet the worried look on Sherlock's face. His eyes were greener now and soft with concern. I blushed as my nose brushed against his softly. I hadn't realized how close he had gotten while I was zoned out. I rubbed my nose against his. I couldn't help it. I needed him more than I cared to admit, wanted him more than anything, and Sherlock didn't help this fact when he rubbed his nose back against mine. My memories, as happy as some as them may be, always left me feeling empty and alone. They could play back to me as often as they like and yet because they never felt like they were my own, I wasn't sure if he returned my feelings or if he was just trying to help keep me from drowning. I turned away from him as I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder.

"I'm fine Sherlock."

"What did you remember?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing of importance. Just a little snippet of day Mother Holmes took Redbeard and me to the park."

"Red balloon day?"

I almost giggled. He was never spot on.

"Yes, Sherlock, red balloon day."

"How much of it did you remember?"

I looked at him confused. It was time to change the subject.

"We forgot Codi and John."

"How much did you remember?"

Sherlock clasped a hand over the one I had resting on the seat. He was squeezing it, hard. Sherlock may have been tall, thin, and even lanky looking but was not weak, not by any means. The green in his eyes were gone, clouded over by the dark grey that had taken over them. I was scared. He was infuriated. So, in a slightly shaky voice, I told him.

"I remember Redbeard bringing me my coat all the way up to wanting to squeeze in a nap just before Mother Holmes and I crossed the street."

"Is that all you remember?"

 _Was that a hint of desperation I just heard?_

"That's it. Why do you ask?"

Sherlock let go of my hand as he slid back over to the other side of the seat.

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"That was not nothing Sherlock. What's wrong?"

Sherlock refused to answer to me so I decided to let it go. I felt, that in that moment, I was the one who needed to get a clue. Sherlock was desperately grasping at the hope that I had remembered something important and yet I hadn't. He was always hoping I had remembered more than what I told him…I only wish I knew why.

Once we reached the West Kensington Library, Sherlock and I waited on Codi and John to catch up. Once they had gotten out of their taxi, we headed inside. I took a deep breath as got on the escalator. Book had a specific kind of smell, the musty paper and old leather kind of smell. The clean and fresh scent that the clean floors added to that made me feel more at home than I did anywhere else in the world. The four of us found our way to the aisle where Lukis' book had come from. I opened the book to look at the card on the inside.

"The date stamped on the card inside the book is the same day as the day he died. Why is that?"

Sherlock took the book from me as he looked at the bottom the book's spine. He handed it back to me as John and Codi walked away. They sat in a pair of chairs at the other end of the aisle. Sherlock made his way over to a place along the shelves and started pulling out books, examining them as he went. I went over the other side of the aisle and pulled a few book off the shelf as well just for something to do so I might be of some use. I smiled as luck smiled upon me.

"Sherlock. Come take a look at this."

Sherlock turned and I waved him over. I could not believe what I was seeing. I was staring into the gap left by the books I had removed as Sherlock stepped over to me. He pressed his lips against my ear.

"Excellent." He whispered as reached over my shoulder to pull out an awful large handful of books off of the shelf.

The feeling of his lips against my earlobe gave me goose bumps. My heart picked up in pace and it was all I could do not to turn my head and kiss him with all I had. If Sherlock hadn't have pulled those books off of the shelf to reveal the rest of what was spray painted on the back of the shelf, I would have. This is another reason I didn't want to go on his adventures, the man was killing me. The same two symbols that were spray painted a crossed Sir William Shad's office were spray painted here as well. I was starting to think that this was a way of communication and it was a warning at that.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I haven't had time to write much of anything lately and I do apologize for not updating. I'll try my best to get another one up soon.**

 **Let me know what you think! Comments welcome.**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


	6. The Blind Banker part 3

**Welcome back guys! Sorry it's been forever with the updates. I'm so covered in classwork that it's not funny. Here's the third installment of The Blind Banker!**

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

* * *

I was getting uncomfortable. This was not the kind of uncomfortable where you shift on your feet nervously from side to side but the kind of uncomfortable that sends your fear to the pit of your stomach. The kind of uncomfortable that could be called…apprehensive. Sherlock stuck the books back in their place and proceeded to leave. I waved Codi and John over so they could follow us. Sherlock never was one to slow down his pace. If you couldn't keep up, you were either made out to be a fool or he broke it down into a simpler form for understanding. His walking was no different. By the time Codi, John, and I had gotten out of the library, Sherlock was already gone. I was not surprised at this and neither was Codi. John on the other hand, well, he was ready to rip Sherlock a new one. John was angry to say the least, but he hailed a taxi for us and told him to take us home.

On what seemed as one of the longest car rides yet, I explained what Sherlock and I had found behind the books. Once they were caught up, I let Codi and John talk to each other. I made the mistake of getting lost in my own thoughts as the scenery flew by me.

 _I don't really like talking about much of anything these days. My head feels heavy and most days I feel like I'm in a fog. Was this life really mine? Were my memories real or were they just dreams filling in the missing pieces? These were the questions I dare not answer. I like to think that life is only one layer to a multilayer dream. Each layer a different dream, a different life to live. I like to think that death was only our way of moving on to the next layer; peeling away at our own consciousness until there is nothing left except the feeling of true peace. Maybe that's where some cultures get the idea of reincarnation. I wonder what that says about me. I don't have a therapist or a psychologist, against all recommendations. If I were being honest, Sherlock was the only one who ever truly felt real. Sherlock was the only person in my life who made me feel…what's the word…grounded? Rooted? Centered? Lord knows I can't even begin to tell you what the feeling was or is. I guess the way I could put it was that Sherlock was my rock. He was always there, good or bad, whether I wanted him there or not. Maybe that's why only the memories with him in it felt a little more...ugh, what's that word again…idiosyncratic? Empirical maybe? No, those aren't it…I'll just go with authentic. Then again, most of my memories aren't necessarily veridical or truthful so to speak. Maybe that's just me though…_

I'm not sure when it was we arrived home or when it was that I had taken a seat in Sherlocks armchair but that's where I was when I suddenly realized Sherlock was speaking.

"So, the killer goes to the bank, leaves a threatening cipher for Van Coon; Van Coon panics, returns to his apartment, locks himself in. Hours later, he dies."

It was then that I realized a few new photos on the shelf had been added to the collage currently surrounding the mirror above the fireplace. I rubbed my head when John spoke.

"The killer finds Lukis at the library; he writes the cipher on the shelf where he knows it'll be seen; Lukis goes home."

Sherlock nodded.

"Late that night, he dies too."

Johns voice had dropped to a whisper when he next spoke.

"Why did they die, Sherlock?"

"Only the cipher can tell us."

I closed my eyes as I propped my head in my hand, leaning against the right arm of the chair as I did so.

 _Something's missing from that suitcase from earlier…it sure seemed like something had been in amongst his clothing…like they were being used to cushion something, something breakable…_

"You don't fancy a meeting with an old friend of yours, do you Crystal?"

I sighed as I opened an eye to look at a now crouching Sherlock. He was in front of me, knees bent, arms crossed over each other lightly as he leaned on his legs. I was tempted to push him over so that he'd land flat on his arse…but that would be childish, so I refrained from doing so.

"How bad do I need to fancy a visit to one of the coolest people around?"

"Yesterday."

I rolled my eyes.

"I make no promises."

"I never asked you to promise anything."

"Uh-huh, sure."

Sherlock stared at me as I took my phone out of my pocket. Razzle and I never spoke much. We only ever really spoke when Sherlock needed something or when we wanted to do a project together. Too bad his art was illegal or I'd collaborate with him more often. Between Sherlock and my own doings, I've seen the inside of a cell a time or two. However, Mycroft never lets me stay in one long if I even see one. More often than not, I end up in Mycroft's office, sitting in silence, left to wonder what punishment he has in store for me. He always came up with something creative. I had to dial Razzle a few times before he answered the phone.

"Run run before it's done. Man! I only had one left…"

"I did tell you to wait until nightfall to do your work."

"Yeah, yeah. So, Dazzle, watchya want?"

My nick name went with his. We were a duo once. The Razzle Dazzle duo ran all over town putting up all kinds of art and tags of sorts. We may not be together all the time now but our nick names still stuck with us.

"Sherly needs a little information on something we ran a crossed earlier today."  
"Sure sure. Meet me tomorrow morning back behind the Gallery."

"Going national, are we?"

"So to speak."

"Will do Razzle. Later."

"Later Dazzle."

I hung up the phone and stuck it back into my pocket.

"Well?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Good."

I rolled my eyes as Codi's phone rang. She walked out of the flat to take the call. John asked who it was when she came back up the stairs, meeting her at the door.

"Clinic called. They need a few extra hands so they wanted to know if we would mind coming in."

I smiled and shook my head as John agreed to go. He grabbed his coat as well Codi's, helping her put it on just before he headed out of the flat. Codi waved bye to me and I slightly waved back. No sooner had she walked down the stairs and out of the front door when Sherlock decided to walk out of the flat as well. I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion. Sherlock was not really one to leave me behind let alone leave me all by myself. Mrs. Hudson took that free moment to walk in.

"Crystal, dearie, are you alright?"

She stood beside me, placing my left hand between both of hers, petting my hand as she did so.

"I'm fine Mrs. Hudson."

"Don't you start lying to me love. You've been actin' as though you're in a haze as of late. Why don't you tell me what's the matter, hm?"

She patted my hand and let it go as she began to walk away. I sighed in defeat and got up out of Sherlock's chair. I quickly walked up the stairs to my flat and hung my coat on the rack beside the door. Mrs. Hudson was right. I was in haze. I hadn't realized I was still wearing my coat.

"The tea's ready dearie! Come on down!"

I laughed slightly at Mrs. Hudson's voice. She wasn't quite yelling but it almost wasn't loud enough either. Her voice was more muffled than anything, course, that might have something to do with the curtains I hung at the end of the stairs that led to my flat. They annoyed Sherlock so I loved them. I hurried down the stairs and had just rounded the corner as Mrs. Hudson came to the kitchen doorway.

"Would you like honey in your tea today?"

I grinned. She chuckled. It was a thing. I followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table as she set my teacup in front of me. I could clearly smell the lavender that was mixed in with the smell of honey. A light and sweet kind of tea. This and lemon grass tea were my running favorites.

"Now, tell me what's the matter."

Mrs. Hudson sat opposite of me and she smiled as she sipped from her own teacup.

"I'm not really feeling like myself as of late. I feel lost in even the most basic of places."

"I'm sure it's just a faze dearie. Have you tried reading your diaries? They might help you keep track of things a little better."

I shrugged as I sipped my tea.

"I don't have anything I really need to remember. I've been jotting a few things down here and there but nothing as simple as 'I am real. This is me. My memories are my own.' That would be both pointless and annoying to have to do."

"Now you're starting to sound like Sherlock."

I frowned at my own reflection in my tea.

"Well that ruined my mood."

Mrs. Hudson laughed lightly, almost giggling.

"I swear that the two of you are more alike than you realize."

"I have very few things in common with Sherlock and lots in common with Codi."

Mrs. Hudson leaned on her arms as she placed them on the table.

"You're just as stubborn as he is, just as smart too if not smarter. You love the detective thing just as much as he does but you refuse to admit it. Sherlock loves art though you'd never tell. You both absolutely adore each other yet have a better habit of pissing each other off. I'm still not quite sure why it is you haven't killed each other yet…"

I started shaking my head as I started laughing. A toothy grin formed on her face as I looked her. She was being a mother figure again but I didn't mind it when she did. I couldn't very well talk to my mother and Mrs. Holmes was already dead set I'd be married into the family one day so it was nice to talk to someone else about my biggest pain.

"He's bit dim witted at the emotion thing, isn't he?"

"You have very little an idea Mrs. Hudson."

"Ooooooh…I think he's just a big softie waiting for the perfect moment to tell you how he feels."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, he'll take it to his grave Mrs. Hudson. To his grave."

"Why don't we change the subject then, dearie."

I smiled.

"Sure."

"Why don't we try an exercise from the doctor."

Now that was a demand and not a question.

"Which one?"

"How about I describe a memory that Sherlock may have let slip one time and you try to remember it?"

I nodded as I shifted in my chair. I was always uncomfortable with trying to remember my past as not only was it blank but it felt like a dream with the things I did remember.

"Close your eyes dearie, and breathe slowly."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I closed my eyes.

"Try to think back, back to when you were ten years old. You're sitting on a bench swing under a very large oak tree. You're reading a book that's been your favorite since you were a little girl. Let's try remembering the title of that book, okay love?"

I sighed lightly. I hadn't picked up a book for a long time. Years to be exact. Codi on the other hand had. She would read to me when I looked lost whilst staring out of our odd little window. I had glued a picture of the countryside to the little window in our living room so when I was lost in thought, I didn't look like I was staring at the brick (it really was a pointless window). I don't hear her most of the time but more often than not, her voice would bring me back to the present if it did nothing else.

Mrs. Hudson and I spent a few hours trying to get me to remember that damn title. I had gotten so frustrated with the whole deal that I just went back to Sherlock's flat, where I took residence in his armchair once again and began to cry. I hate it. I hate the help and pity this amnesia thing has brought to me. Maybe I don't want to remember my past…I like what I have, what I can remember. I've never needed to feel real. I've never needed any validation of any kind. I was sick and tired of being treated like I was as delicate as crystal glass. I want to be accepted for the here and now, for the way I am…yet somewhere, deep down, something was pulling at me. Like a younger me tugging at my pants wanting to be acknowledged, yet I ignored it, I ignored her, but the weight of her little body when clung to my leg, would one day be too much. I secretly wonder when it is that I'll drown beneath the surface of my own mind.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Sorry it was so short.**

 **I'll try and make the next one a bit longer. :3**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~Read and Rate as it is much appreciated!~~**_


End file.
